Lincoln Painwheel (Temporada 1)
by kameo1506
Summary: Un día tan especial para la familia Loud se convirtió en el peor día para ella debido a su hermano Linlcon que fue secuestrado y no lo ven durante 2 años y ahora que ha vuelto será difícil para Linlcon poder recuperar su salud mental y física
1. Chapter 1

—hoy era un día muy especial para la famila Loud ya que era el cumpleaños del único varón dela familia Loud a excepción del padre , todos estaban intentando planeando algo especial para Linlcon pero les costaba pensar en que darle porque todas solo se enfocaba en lo que ellas le gustaría pero no lo que a él le gustara como Lola que propuso hacer una fiesta de té para su hermano mayor y más ideas como esas vinieron de la boca de las demás chicas hasta que todas lograron ponerse dea cuerdo a llevar a su único hermano varón al restaurante favorito de la familia llama La Hamburguesa del Eructo —

Linlcon:-Se encontraba dormido en su pequeño cuarto pero cuando despertó no fue por su alarma si no fue por su hermana menor de nombre Lily que le estaba tocando la cara y no tardo ni un segundo en ver que todas sus hermanas estaban en su cuarto y todas al mismo tiempo empezaron a cantarle la canción de cumpleaños feliz - muchas gracias hermanas por acordarse hermanas -dijo cuando terminaron de cantar y mientras abrazando a Lily como un peluche -

Lynn:no tienes que agradecer y claro que nos acordaríamos eres nuestro hermano ahora vístete vamos a salir a desayunar -salió de la habitación de su hermano menor junto a todas sus hermanas a excepción de Lily que se quedó abrazando a su hermano mayor -

Linlcon:-se separó de su hermana más pequeña y le dio a su muñeco de conejo para que jugara con él mientras se empezaba a cambiar con su ropa característica que es su camisa de su color favorito naranja y unos pantalones de mezclilla solo se puso sus zapatos y después empezó a cargo a Lily -ya estoy listo -dijo mientras con una mano cargaba a Lily y con la otra habría la puerta de su habitación después de eso bajo las escaleras para encontrarse q toda su familia ya en vanzilla lista para salir a su desayunar para festejar el cumpleaños de Linlcon-

—Todas las hermanas estaban tratando muy bien a su único hermano hasta darle el punto dulce ya que todo el día sería especial —

—Cuando la familia entera llegó al restaurante todas se bajaron corriendo para entrar al restaurante , mientras los padres estaban ordenando la comida y los chicos estaban haciendo su típico desastre en la mesa y las más pequeñas a excepción de Lucy se fueron al área infantil a jugar —

—después de un cuarto de hora llegó la comida de toda la familia Loud y la mayor fue por sus hermanas pequeñas para empezar a comer , cuando toda la familia se sentó en la mesa del restaurante de comida rápida empezaron a devorar sus hamburguesas —

—Cuando acabó de comer su hamburguesa doble Linlcon les dijo a toda su familia que ahorita volvería que iba a ir al baño —

—Pasaron unos minutos y el joven de cabello blanco no volvía del baño la familia no se preocupan por él ya que pensaron que le calló mal la hamburguesa pero se empezaron a preocupar cuando ya se iban a ir el señor Lynn fue al baño para recoger a su hijo del baño pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba su hijo y la desesperación espero a apoderarse de él al no encontrar a su único hijo varón en todo el local —

—Después de unos minutos el resto de la familia entró al restaurante de nuevo y al ver a su Padre desesperado buscando cómo loco entendieron que Linlcon no estaba y todos empezaron a ayudarle a buscar a su querido hermano pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando la niña genio de la familia llamó la atención de su familia -

Lisa:Familia sabía que algo como esto podía pasar y por eso puse precauciones -sacó una tableta electrónica y abrió una aplicación -a todos les puse un rastreador y un micrófono

—Toda la familia se hacerlo donde están la menor para ver ella ubicación de su hermano y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba su hermano por la frontera de Royal Woods y también lo que lograron escuchar era a su hermano atado y algo cubriéndole la boca y por ultimo unos sujetos refiriéndose hacia Linlcon como Painwheel-

Leni:que significa "payilweel" -pregunto la rubia preocupada y también confundida por lo que escuchaba -

Lisa:Se pronuncia "Painwheel" y son 2 palabras de origen inglés que significa "rueda del dolor" -dijo respondiendo a la duda de su hermana mayor pero cuando volteó a ver otra vez su table se dio cuenta que el rastreador ya no estaba ni el micrófono -

—Al ver eso la familia se empezó a desesperar de nuevo al ver que ya no tenían ninguna pista sobre su querido hermano —

—Se había perdido la concepción del tiempo para la familia Loud no dormían no comían mucho o único que hacían era todo lo posible para encontrar a su hermano pusieron carteles de búsqueda, fueron con la policía y hasta con familiares hicieron un grupo de búsqueda pero nada encontraron absolutamente nada ninguna pista de su hermano lo único que tenían era esas palabras en inglés "Painwheel" —

—Así estuvo durante un año entero sin parar hasta que se dieron por vencido y cuando llegó ese momento de derrota estuvieron todos deprimidos en especial Lily,Luan,Luna y Lynn Lily se paseaba en la habitación de su hermano para tener la esperanza de verlo Luan ya no contaba chiste y cuando lo intentaba lloraba Luna estuvo apunto del suicidio y ya no tocaba como antes y Lynn dejó el deporte que más le gustaba porque le recordaba a su hermano menor desaparecido todas habían crecido 2 años más —

—Cuando ya no parecía a ver esperanza en la table de la Niña genio de 6 años ahora se veía cómo volvió a parecer la actual ubicación de Linlcond que parecía que estaba en Royal Woods —


	2. Cap2:El regreso

—Lisa entró a su habitación para ver sus proyectos agarró su tableta para registrar sus avances pero se detuvo ya que tenía una notificación en su una de sus apps más antiguas pero lo que le sorprendió fue que la notificación era que el rastreador de su hermano se había prendido de y decía la ubicación actual de su querido hermano al ver eso empezó a llorar en silencio —

Lisa:-cuando se calmó la niña de 6 años fue a la habitación de Lori y Leni y empezó a tocar la puerta sin parar hasta que le abriera la puerta una de sus hermanas mayores-

Lori:QUE QUIERES LISA-grito molesta porque su hermana menor no dejaba de tocar la puerta de su habitación como loca y también por haberle interrumpido su conversación co su novio Bobby-

Lisa:reunión familiar ahora necesito tu ayuda es muy urgente -era la primera vez que actuaba así ya que necesitaba decirle a todas sus hermanas al mismo tiempo lo que acaba de ver en su tableta -

Lori:-no quiso preguntar porque estaba pidiendo que haga una reunión familiar debido a que estaba preocupada por la forma de actuar de su pequeña hermana -

—Lori fue por cada una de sus hermanas para hacer una junta de hermanas de último momento y cuando todas las hermanas se reunieron en la habitación de las hermanas mayores d la familia empezaron a preguntarles a la mayor a que se debía esta reunión de hermanas urgentes y antes que Lori pudiera contestar empezó a hablar Lisa—

Lisa:Queridas hermanas mías les tengo una impactante noticia sobre nuestro querido Linlcon desaparecido él está aquí de nuevo en la ciudad como lo se tal ves se pregunten eso pues se prendió su rastreador y tengo pruebas-sacó su tablet y abrió la aplicación y se las mostró a sus hermanas que mostraba la ubicación de Linlcon-

—Todas las hermanas se sorprendieron bastante al ver eso en especial las que más fueron afectadas porque se abrazaron ellas al mismo tiempo y también empezaron a llorar de felicidad porque su hermano seguía vivo y estaba en la ciudad pero ese momento de tristeza no duro mucho porque Lori las separo -

Lori:en lugar de ponerse a llorar súbanse al auto y vallamos por el -dijo con toda la autoridad que podía expresar en ese momento ya que estaba muy sorprendida por la noticia como cualquiera de sus hermanas -

—Todas las hermanas fueron corriendo así vanzilla y cuando ya todas las hermanas estaban en el carro la mayor empezó a conducir con las indicaciones que le daba Lisa —

—Después de una hora de andar persiguiendo la señal de su hermano ya que se movía rápido pero pararon en un callejón algo peligroso pero eso no detuvo a las hermanas de explorar el lugar donde tenían la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano perdido pero no tardo mucho en salir varias personas que se encargaba de arruinar esa esperanza —

—Una manada rateros armados salieron y rodearon a las chicas para poder quitarles todo los que ellas traían , Lynn se puso en posición para pelear pero en el momento que una de las balas que disparó uno de ellos le iba a dar a Lynn algo o alguien se puso enfrente de ella y recibió la bala —

?:-al momento que recibió el disparo en lugar de la joven de pelo castaño no le pasó nada , se acercó a lo que disparó y con unas especies de cuchillas que estaban conectadas mediante una cola mecánica a su espalda lo atravesó -

—Todos estaban asombrados por lo que acababan de ve los rateros armados no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar a los ataques de esas cosas lo último que vieron esos ladrones en su vida fue que fueron atravesados por picos que salían de su cuerpo y sus ojos a travez de esa máscara de cuero se veían sus ojos eran tan rojo como la sangre de sus actuales víctima —

—Todas las hermanas estaban asombradas por lo que veían pero no tenían miedo por 2 razones el rastreador de Lisa apuntaba hacia el y su cabello era blanco como la nieve tan blanco era su cabello que ellas sólo sabían de una persona con un cabello así tenía que ser a fuerza Linlcon su hermano —

?:-cuando acabó con esos ladrones decidió solo sentarse y empezó a acariciar las cuchillas llena de sangre de su cola-

—Todas las hermanas se empezaron a acercar hacia el lentamente no querían alertarlo para que se valla o que intente hacer daño a unas de ellas—

Lucy:-fue la que más se acercó a él y vio que en las cuchillas que acariciaba específicamente las partes que tenían nombre decían los de nombre de ella y de todas sus hermanas al ver eso hizo que definitivamente esté segura que es Linlcon-¿Linlcond? -dijo intentando llamar su atención -

?:-volteó a verla pero no dijo y solo logró decir decir una cosa -Painwheel -después de eso se puso enfrente de ella para verla y saber cuales eran sus intenciones y al ver que ella ni la de las otra chica eran malas solo decidió entrar a un bote de basura y acostarse para dormir -

—Todas las hermanas estaban confundidas de porque entró ahí pero no querían ser lastimadas entonces decidieron esperar que saliera de ahí pero al paso de unos minutos se dieron cuenta que se quedó dormido ahí abrazando su cola—

Lori:-al ver eso no pudo evitar llorar no podía creer lo que veía a su hermano usando un pedazo de trapo gigante como ropa todo Como lastimado durmiendo en un bote de basura en sus hombro como clavos clavados y durmiendo en un bote de basura , lo empezó a cargar con ayuda de algunas de su hermanas y lo metieron al carro - no te preocupes hermano ya todo acabo -después de decir eso lo acaricio unos segundos y después empezó a conducir haciendo que ella con todas sus hermanas y su hermano volvieran a casa -


	3. Cap3: Que empecen las pruebas

—Lo único que se escuchaba en todo el camino de ese callejón hasta la casa Loud eran los ronquidos de "Painwheel"—

—Todas las chicas a excepción de Lori veían cómo dormía el parecía que no a dormido en algo cómodo en años pero todas las chicas se estaban preguntando las misma cosas "¿Que le pasó a su querido hermano?" "¿Porque esta así?" ¿Que le hicieron a su hermanito?" —

—Cuando llegaron a la casa todas se bajaron del carro de manera lenta y silenciosa para no desertar a Linlcon que ahora se hace llama Painwheel y lo llevaron acostarse a la cama de Lori porque era la habitación más grande que tenían en su disposición ya que sus padres no estaban en casa y le echan llave a su habitación —

Lisa:-al momento en el que vio que lo acostaron a Painwheel empezó a analizar todo lo que veía sobre su apariencia y tomaba nota en voz alta-Nombre:Lincoln , Alias:Painwhell, Edad aproximadamente 13 años , Apariencia física:Usa una máscara posiblemente de cuero con aberturas que permite abrir la boca de la mejor manera sus ojos se volvieron rojos de tono sangre causa desconocida usa un especie de trapo desgastado que cubre casi todo su cuerpo y evita que se vea su cuerpo desnudo Painwheel tiene en su espalda instalada una cola con cuchillas que al parecer está conectada a su sistema nervioso y puede controlar a voluntad propia a tal grado que fuera una parte más de su cuerpo y por último tiene en sus hombros varios especies de clavos clavados haciendo que sus venas cambien de color a morado por el flujo de sangre interrumpido , Datos: al parecer mi hermano -se trabo al momento que dijo hermano haciendo que en un segundo estuviera vulnerable y cuando eso pasaba volteaba a ver a su hermano dormido cuando recuperó la cordura empezó a volver a tomar nota en voz alta - tiene una capacidad de regeneración muy alta porque en el momento que lo observe pelear pude notar que de su cuerpo salían agujas que dañaban de forma muy grave su cuerpo pero segundos después seguía en pie sin ningún raspón -después de eso dejó de anotar y se fue a su cuarto para poder agarrar algunas cosas de su habitación que le pudiera ayudar a saber la condición actual de su hermano -

—Pasaron algunas horas Lisa estaba tomando rayos x mientras que sus hermanas le decían la noticia sobre su hermano a sus padres que al enterarse sobre eso de manera despertaba lo querían ver pero Lisa le avisara cuando lo podrían subir a verlo—

Lisa:-al momento que iba a sacarle una muestra de sangre con una jeringa fue detenida por la cola de Lincoln , al voltear a ver a su hermano vio que despertó y que miraba de manera fija la jeringa que traía ella-

Painwheel (Lincoln): -se despertó al tener una pesadilla de cuando estaba en él laboratorio donde le hicieron lo que es ahora y lo que vio al despertar fue que una chica pequeña que iba a clavarle una jeringa en su brazo y lo que hizo fue usar su cola para evitar que el filo toque su brazo pero sin dañarla y al ver que la niña lo miraba solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza diciendo que no intentaba hablar pero sus cuerdas vocales no servían más que solo para gritar y solo decir Painwheel , había algo en ese lugar que hacía que se sintiera seguro ahí y qué algo más que evitara que lastimara a esa niña -

Lisa:-sorprendida por la acción de su hermano ya consiente decidió con la otra mano bajar la jeringa y al ver eso su hermano hizo que dejara libre su mano y entonces decidió intentar algo -¿tú entiendes lo que te dijo ?

Painwheel:-escuchó lo que dijo la niña menor y entonces asintió con su cabeza para dejar claro que si lo entendía -

Lisa: Mira painwheel voy a meter a unas personas ¿esta bien ? O ¿Prefieres que te deje solo aquí para que puedas descansar ? Toca una vez para decir si o 2 para decir que quieres estar solo -dijo sonando tranquila para la situación donde se encontraba en esos momentos -

Painwheel(Lincoln):-tocó 2 veces su cola para decir que quería estar solo sin molestias -

Lisa:-al ver eso decidió salir con su investigación de la habitación y al momento de salir se encontró toda su familia preguntándole cómo estaba y si lo podían a pasar a ver - Lo siento familia no quiere vistas ahora fue que solo quiere descansar pero vengan les tengo que explicar algo -empezó a caminar hacia su habitación y dentro de ahí con toda su familia sacó su investigación y un proyector para empezar a explicar-Familia les voy a explicar la situación actual de Lincoln -prendió el proyector y empezó a mostrar imágenes de un esqueleto masculino mal gastado y desacomodado con huesos de forma extraña -esto que ven es el esqueleto de Lincoln que fue modificado permitiéndole una mayor flexibilidad y no solo eso si ven los especies de cuerdas en su esqueleto son parásitos sintéticos ósea creando por el hombre tiene 2 dentro de él uno es en qué vi con mis hermanas que le permite sacar sus huesos de su piel y usarlos como arma y le permite usar su cola y el segundo parasito es el que lo mantiene con vida ósea que le da su regeneración alta y es lo que le bombea sangre a su cuerpo y lo mall es que sin estos parásitos él moriría pero lo malo no termina ahí los parásitos habitan en su cerebro lo que le da un caso amnesia y los clavos en sus hombros hace que tenga control de su cuerpo en lugar de esos parásitos y su cola está conectada con el parasito y su sistema nervioso

Luna:Ósea ¿que no nos recuerda?-pregunto con una voz que representaba la esperanza colgada de un hilo flojo-

Lisa:Si y no , no nos recuerda bien pero de cierta si nos recuerda de manera que en su cola tuviera anotado nuestros nombres en su cola y aparte nos hubiera atacado cuando lo vimos-paro se explicar unos segundos para poder dar una solución-de manera teórica si hacemos cosas familiares tal vez pueda recuperar la memoria .


	4. Cap4:Comida

-Todos habían entendido que tenían que hacer para poder ayudar a Painwheel(Lincoln) solo con la parte de la memoria ya que todo los demás problemas que tenían como su cuerpo o los parásitos Lisa intentaría ayudar con eso -

Leni: Y ¿cómo que cuando lo podremos ver nosotros ? -dijo con ganas de llorar ya que no sabía cuánto mas aguantaría el saber que aún no lo podría ver y más en su estado actual -

Lisa:no se con exactitud por el momento quiere estar solo y será mejor cumplir su deseo ya que si intentamos algo que lo altere puede terminar con resultados catastrófico para todos

—Todos dieron un suspiro de decepción al escuchar esas palabras que dijo su hermana , pasaron unas 2 horas desde que Lisa les informó que Painwheel no quería visitas y empezaron a salir sonidos de golpes contra la puerta de la habitación , todas las hermanas empezaron a discutir quién entraría a ver lo que quería Painwheel y decidieron que fuera Lucy ya que era la más tranquila de todas y podía mantener la calma como si nada a toda situación pero todas las hermanas le advertieron de nada de espantarlo y ella aceptó -

Lucy:-empezó a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación de sus hermanas mayores y de donde venían esos sonidos de golpes -Painwheel voy a entrar - dijo con su típica voz deprimente y serie en todo momento y situación -

—al momento que dijo que entraría pararon los sonidos de golpes hacia la puerta —

Lucy:-entro ala habitación y vio que todo estaba oscuro y que lo único que tenía brillo eran los ojos rojos de painwheel que empezaron a ver fijamente a ella , era la primera vez que la joven de cabello oscuro sentía miedo por la presencia,actitud y ambiente de esa situación en la que se metió para poder ayudar a su hermano-¿qué pasa Painwheel? -dijo sin mostrar ningún sentimiento - ¿tienes hambre? ¿Sed? ¿Quieres salir ? ¿Estás incómodo? -dijo recordando lo que dijo Lisa sobre el que no podía hablar más que decir su nombre actual o gritar en voz alta -

Painwheel:-volteó a ver a la pequeña niña gótica y de su brazo izquierdo hizo que saliera de mal nada una aguja grande y de su brazo derecho ahora 2 agujas grandes -

Lucy:-dijo un paso atrás para evitar ser lastimada por esas agujas , se tardo un poco en entender lo que quería decir Painwheel -¿Tienes hambre y sed? ¿Verdad? -dijo acercándose a Painwheel ya que él había metido en su cuerpo de nuevo esas agujas -

Painwheel:-Lo único que hizo fue subir y bajar la cabeza de forma despacio y lenta para decir un si -

Lucy:okey me voy a tardar un poco pero te lo voy a atraer -después de decir eso salió de la habitación y se dirigió abajo a en la sala donde estaban las demás hermanas esperando a Lucy para saber que tenía Painwheel -

—Lucy empezó a decir a sus hermana lo que había hablado con el y sobre lo que quería el , todas las hermanas empezaron a ir a la cocina y fue todo un desastre porque no se ponían de acuerdo en que cocinarle a su hermano hasta que Lisa intervino en todo el caos —

Lisa:Alto-gritó para que todas la voltearan a ver y ponerle atención y se logró su objeto -¿Acaso no ven que esta es la oportunidad perfecta para poder ayudarle a recuperar su memoria ? ¿Que es lo que más comíamos cuando él estaba aquí?

—Todas empezaron a intentar recordar que eran lo que más comían hasta que Lily agarró una caja de harinas waffles y se la pasó a Lisa—

Lisa:-agarró la caja que le daba su hermana de 3 años de edad y la volteó a ver la caja y dio una gran sonrisas -eso es Lily vamos chicas saben ya saben que hacer ahora

—Todas las hermanas empezaron a hacer waffles , después de 39 minutos terminaron de hacer la comida para Painwheel y decidieron que la valla a entregar con los que desayunaba en la mesa de los pequeños o sea Lola,Lana,Lisa,Lily y Lucy —

—Todas las hermanas menores de Painwheel entraron a la vez a la habitación para poder ver a su hermano mayor y poder ver su podia recordar algo —

Lola:-al ver la habitación totalmente oscura prendió la luz y su sorpresa fue cuando miró a su hermano con mayor claridad y eso mismo hizo que ella y Lily se desmayaran del susto -

Lana:-ella en ese momento no sabía qué sentir si miedo tristeza o alegría por lo que veía que era su hermano mayor lo único que hizo fue quedarse congelada cerca de la cama-

Lisa:-fue a la cama donde estaba acostado Painwheel y le dejó un vaso de jugo y un plato de waffles calientes para que comiera-

Painwheel:-no le tomo importancia a las niñas menores de él que habían entrado y al mismo tiempo desmayado ni a la que traía una gorra y estaba cerca de él , empezó a sacar su cola y con las cuchillas clavo en uno de sus waffles y se quitó la máscara para comer -

Lana:-la gota que derramo el vaso e hizo que se desmayara fue al ver la cara de su hermano que tenía 2 cicatrices que cubrían casi todo su rostro haciendo una X y sus ojos eran cómo se veía a travez de su mascara rojos -

Lucy:-tenía ganas de llorar al ver su rostro ya que no podría creer que alguien le hiciera eso a su hermano pero se quedó callada sin moverse-

Lisa:-sacó su libreta rápido y empezó a tomar nota para actualizar la información sobre Painwheel -

Painwheel:-aunque no lo demuestre disfrutaba mucho su comida hasta que acabo y se puso su máscara de nuevo y con mucha dificultad dijo -Gracias por la comida -después de eso llevó su mano a su cabeza-

Lisa:-Lisa se sorprendió al escuchar el cambio de voz de su hermano pero rápido reaccionó y agarró el plato y el vaso -Oye Painwheel Crees poderme ayudar a cargar a ellas-dijo refiriéndose a sus hermanas

Painwheel:- se levantó y agarró a con su cola a las chicas que se habían desmayado y empezó a seguir a la pequeña que le dio la comida para dejar a esas niñas en una habitación , cuando iba de regreso vio en medio del pasillo un montón de chicas de varias edades mayores de él viéndolo fijamente , no tomo importancia a eso y las hizo a un lado para entrar a la habitación donde a estado reposando-

—Todas sus hermanas mayores quedaron impresionadas por la apariencia de Painwheel ya que no lo podían notar bien él en callejón ni en el carro por falta de luz —


	5. Cap5:Dulces sueños Painwheel

-Todas las chicas estaban esperando que despertaran sus hermanas menores que se habían desmayado en la habitación de Painwheel para saber la razón de su desmayo —

—Empezaron a despertar todas una por una hasta que se despertaron todas , la primera en despertar fue Lola y les explico que se desmayo por ver bien la apariencia de Painwheel y que también Lily se desmayo por la misma razón después despertó Lily y les dijo exactamente qué Lola pero cuando despertó Lana y le preguntaron porque se desmayo , cuando acabó de decirles porque se desmayo todas las chicas a excepción de Lucy y Lisa porque ellas ya lo sabían —

—Casi todas se rompieron por dentro al saber que su único hermano le habían hecho más daño que de por si ya habían visto en su cuerpo la ubicó que empezó a llorar fue Leni ya que era la hermana más frágil sentimentalmente y físicamente—

—Esperaron que se calmará para poderse ir a sus habitaciones aunque Leni iba a dormirse en su habitación con Painwheel ya que ella en serio quería aunque sea poder dormir con su hermano menor —

Leni:-estaba nerviosa ya que iba a dormir en la misma habitación con su hermano después de 2 años pero se sorprendió al ver que Lincoln estaba en la ventana apunto de salir y sin pensarlo 2 veces fue corriendo hasta el y lo agarró de su mano-no quiero que te vallas de nuevo -dijo entre sollozos y apunto de llorar ya que no quería que se fuera de nuevo de su vida de nuevo -

Painwheel:-se estaba preparando para salir a la calle e intentar cumplir a lo que vino a esta ciudad a hacer , fue a la ventana de esa habitación y la abrió pero cuando estaba apunto de salir fue detenido por una chica rubia y podía decirse que la podía considerar bonita , algo lo detuvo de hacerle daño a esa chica con su cola o con cualquier otra cosa y lo único que hizo fue bajarse de la ventana y ponerse enfrente de esa chica y si fuera como algo instintivo le seco algunas lágrimas que en la cara de esa chica -

Leni:-al sentir la seca y rasposa piel de la mano de su hermano secándole sus lágrimas que salieron por lo haber ido a ver visto de nuevo a su hermano hiendo se de nuevo de su vida la calmó lo suficiente para dejar de llorar y solo se sentó en la cama -

Painwheel:-Algo familiar vino al verla a ella sentada en la cama y al mismo tiempo al ver uno de los 10 nombres en una de los filos de su cola en especifico el nombre de Leni empezó a hacer el intento de decir ese nombre pero no hubo resultado entonces prendió la luz para llamar su atención y se quitó la máscara y tragó saliva y entonces solo pudo decir la mitad de la oración -Le -al ver que la chica lo volteaba a ver y empezó a intentar a decir la segunda oración hasta que pudo - ni -al terminar de decir esa oración se puso su máscara de nueva y se empezó a tocar el cuello en forma de decir que le dolió el cuello al decir eso -

Leni:-por un momento casi vuelve a llorar al ver el rostro de su hermano con esas cicatrices pero se enfocó más en lo que dijo, se tardo bastante en entender lo que dijo por los mega segundos que tardo en decir esas 2 oraciones su hermano pero al momento que dijo esas oraciones saltó de la alegría y se hace abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó como peluche-o Linky estás recordando -dijo con bastante alegría por que el había dicho su nombre -

Painwheel:-no sabía nada sobre lo que estaba haciendo esa chica pero lo único que entendió era que su nombre de esa chica era Leni pero vinieron varias preguntas cómo ¿porque lo llamo Linky? Y a ¿Qué se refiere con recordar? Pero no le quiso tomar importancia solo tenía sueño y se separo para poderse acostar y dormir -

Leni:-al principio no sabía porque se separo de su abrazo pero al ver que se acostaba y se acomodaba entendió que quería dormir entonces fue a apagar la luz y espero a que se durmiera su hermano y cuando lo hizo empezó a tomar las medidas del cuerpo de painwheel y en especial de su cara y cuando terminó de tomar sus medidas se puso su pijama de color verde marino y se acosto alado de painwheel con la intención de poder recordad en sus sueños los mejores momentos que vivió con Lincoln -

Painwheel:-en su sueño estaba solo sentado rodeado de todos los cuerpos sin vidas de sus compañeros en los experimentos del laboratorio donde estuvo y no solo de ellos si no de todas sus víctimas que él mato , el estaba llorando sosteniendo 2 cuerpos el primero era el de una niña mexicana de pelo largo con cola de caballo y el otro cuerpo era de un chico de piel oscura pelo afro y usaba lentes pero de la nada los soltó a sentir a alguien abrazándola y él empezó a abrazar a esa chica de su sueño que lo empezó a abrazar-


	6. Cap6:Objetivos

—Una por una se empezaron a despertar toda la familia Loud y cuando bajaron a desayunar Leni les empezó a contar lo que sucedió con ella y su hermano antes de dormirse pero Leni les contó algo que le dolió bastante a todos los miembros -

Leni:Cuando lo mire a los ojos había algo diferente que la última vez era que ya no tenían el brillo que antes como si toda su Inocencia se la hubieran destruido con puro dolor y sin dejar rastro de ese brillo-dijo bastante deprimida todas esas palabras sin excepción -

—Toda la familia quedaron sorprendidos por esa observación de parte de su hermana más distraída pero ese sentimiento de sorpresa no lo notaron ya que se sentía muy mal por su hermano pero estaba vez nadie lloro ya que querían ser fuerte para ayudar a su hermano a recuperar ese brillo de su hermano —

Rita:Bueno niñas vallan a ver si su hermano está y preguntarles si quiere desayunar -dijo intentando sonar animada pero no funciono solo su voz expresaba emoción pero fue opacado por un sentimiento de tristeza y alegría combinados por ver otra vez a su único único hijo barón -

—Otra vez todas las hermanas se pelearon para ver quién va por su hermano pero dejaron de pelear cuando escucharon las palabras de las gemelas que acababan de bajar —

Lana y Lola:Ya no está Lincoln -hablaron al mismo tiempo ambas niñas de 8 años al mismo tiempo haciendo que ellas y todas sus hermanas se volvieran locas-

Lisa:no se preocupen yo tengo una solución -dijo con la intención de calmar a todas sus hermanas , sacó su tableta electrónica y la prendió y rápido se fue a buscar su aplicación con la que rastrea a su hermano y la prendió la aplicación y empezó a decirle la ubicación de su hermano mayor-está cerca por el basurero de la ciudad -dijo en voz alta para que su familia escuchara la localización de su hermano y vallan por el -

—Todas al escuchar las palabras de la niña genio fueron a vanzilla y entraron rápido para encontrar por tercera vez a Lincoln , cuando llegaron al basurero se bajaron y fueron a encontrar a Lincoln pero escucharon a una persona gritando un nombre frené Niño y fueron corriendo hacia donde provenía ese grito pero cuando el origen de ese grito se sorprendieron todos pero más la madre al ver lo que hacía su hijo —

Painwheel:-se había ido de la casa Loud sin que nadie se diera cuenta y fue al basurero para cumplir lo que había venido a hacer en esta ciudad , se había escabullido en la basura porque había gente armada que parecía proteger algo o alguien pero gusto cuando iba a entrar a una cabaña hecha de chatarra los descubrieron y antes de entrar en batalla grito con todas sus furias-VALENTINA -después de decir eso se acercó al chico que lo descubrió y lo partió a la mitad con su cola después en su sintió como le disparaban con toda potencia a su espalda pero las balas no le hicieron ningún daño a él solo logró enfurecerlo más y empezó a soltar una especie de electricidad que se hacía por su furia y después dio un salto pero antes de caer en el piso se sostuvo con su cola y al mismo tiempo sacó un montón de agujas de su cuerpo y así empezó a perseguir a los tipos que le dispararon hasta alcanzarlo y empezar a triturarlos con su cola y agujas , cuando acabó con todos las personas de ahí entro a la cabaña para encontrar una mesa y en sima de ella apareció había una nota que decía "Painwheel con todo el escándalo qué haces al intentar encontrarme solo ara que termines como Peacock y bigwolf" atrás de l nota había una imagen pero no cualquier imagen era el sueño que tuvo anoche donde agarraba los cuerpos de sus amigos sin vida , al ver eso hizo que se enojara más y arrugara la nota y con bastante furia rompió la pared de ahí después de eso solo se arrodilló sin hacer nada más sosteniendo esa imagen con su mano -

—Toda la familia estaba sorprendida por la escena que vieron a las más pequeñas a excepción de Lucy se taparon los ojos para no quedar trauma , fueron hasta esa cabaña donde estaba Painwheel solo lo vieron pero Leni fue la única que se acercó y lo abrazó —

Painwheel:-al sentir ese abrazo volteó a ver quién lo abrazaba y veía que era esa chica rubia y que estaba acompañada por todas esas personas que estaban en esa casa donde dormido después volteo a ver el piso y no supo porque pero solo empezó a llorar -

—Toda la familia al ver eso lo empezaron a rodear y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se lograra calmar —

Painwheel:-no entendía porque lloraba o porque todas esas personas lo abrazaban solo quería que ese abrazo no terminara , después de unos minutos dejó de llorar y solo se quedó mirando el piso-

—Toda la familia al ver que se cálamo se separaron de él y Leni quien era con la que más se sellaba bien le ofreció su mano —

Leni:-al ver que su hermano estaba inmóvil mirando el piso sosteniendo una carta decidió ofrecerle su mano-

Painwheel:-al ver que la chica que más cariñosa le ofrecía su mano empezó a acercar su mano temblando a la de ella hasta que la agarró y se apoyó para levantarse pero aunque ya se paró no soltaba su mano-

Leni:-al ver que su hermano no soltaba su mano solo empezó a caminar hacia vanzilla con toda su familia para poder ir su casa-

—Todos entraron en el carro Leni y Painwheel se quedaron con el punto dulce —

Painwheel:-Lo único ir hizo en el camino fue recargare en el hombro de Leni hasta quedarse dormido con las caricias que recibía de parte de esa chica -


	7. Cap7:La musica de los recuerdos

—Pasó una mes desde que los Loud encontraron a Painwheel en el basurero algo en él en ese momento había cambiado en el aún salía de la casa pero volvía aveces con sangre de sus víctimas y otras se veía como si lo hubieran atropellado o hasta perforar , todos en la familia se preocupaban al encontrarlo así pero solo le contaba a Leni y a Lisa lo qué pasaba cuando se iba ya que son en las personas en que más confía el eso hacía que el resto de la familia empezara a intentar acercarse más a él pero él apenas las nota -

Lisa:bueno painwheel dime ¿crees que ya pueda sacar una muestra de sangre ? -dijo con su típica voz serie viendo su tableta que lo único que le faltaba era la muestras de sangre de su hermano -

Painwheel:-se quedó callado unos segundos y solo movió la cabeza de forma que significara que si -

Lisa:-al ver la respuesta de su hermano sacó sus materiales para muestras de sangre con una soga empezó a apretar el brazo de su hermano para evitar el fluido de sangre y se quede en su brazo y después procedió a ponerle una aguja en la vena del brazo de su hermano y empezó a sacarle sangre hasta llenar un pequeño tubo , cuando lo llenó le quitó la soga y la aguja -ya es todo ya puedes irte si quieres painwheel

Painwheel:-salió de esa habitación y fue ala donde estaba Leni ya que ahora compartía habitación con ella y eso en el fondo pero muy en el fondo le gustaba ya que con ella podía sentir un sentimiento que él creería perdido en esos laboratorios que solo se acuerda haberlo sentido con Peacock y Bigwolf , al momento que entró a la habitación fue recibido por un fuerte abrazo de ella-

Leni:-estaba cociendo una ropa de color naranja y una máscara al momento que vio a su hermano entrar al cierto lo recibió con un muy buen abrazo -Oye Linky ¿Vas a comer con nosotros ? Prometo sentarme alado tuyo -dijo con bastante emoción para convencer a su hermano que comiera con ella y el resto de toda la familia ya que a rechazado esa idea bastante veces -

Painwheel:-aún no entendía porque ella le decía a él Linky , volteó a ver la cara de la chica e intentó resistirse a su ternura pero no pudo esta vez decirle que no al fin pudo vencerlo con la mirada , agarró su pequeño pisaron que le dio Lisa para poder comunicarse y escribió -"si dejas de llamarme Linky y me dices por mi nombre voy a comer con ustedes"

Leni:-al leer lo que escribió su hermano menor en su posaron se puso triste unos segundos pero de la nada se puso contenta porque por fin podrían cenar todos en familia como hace 2 años y lo volvió a abrazar-

—Leni fue corriendo hasta la cocina donde estaban empezando a preparar la mesa de los grandes para comer y les aviso que Painwheel comería con todos al fin como una familia casi normal , al tal noticia de la segunda hermana mayor todos se emocionaron pero Lisa les recordó que eviten preguntas del tema de su pasado o de lo que hace cuando sale —

—Pasó un cuarto de hora para que estuviera lista la comida , todos a escuchar que la comida estaba lista empezaron a bajar a corriendo y se sentaron en sus lugares y Leni junto a Painwheel fueron los últimos en bajar a comer y cómo prometió Leni se sentó alado de su hermano en la mesa de los adultos —

Painwheel:-cuando se sentó vio la comida y se quitó su máscara para empezar a comer con su cola agarró la cuchara y empezó a comerse su sopa -

—Todas las hermanas mayores a excepción de Leni vieron las cicatrices de Lincoln que cubrían toda su cara se sintieron mal pero no tanto como antes porque su hermano aunque no se acuerde de ellas al menos están comiendo juntos , hubo un silencio incómodo que al único que no le afectaba era a Painwheel pero Luna decidió romper ese silencio —

Luna:-al ver que nadie se atrevía a decir nada ni siquiera Luan que estuvo practicando sus chiste para este día decidió romper el silencio en la mesa-Painwheel ¿Que canciones te gusta ? -dijo para saber si aún le gustaba la banda que fueron a ver ella el y Clyde en el centro comercial -

Painwheel:-al escuchar que lo llamaban volteó a ver a la chica de cabello corto con ropa morada que le hablaba , después de escuchar esa pregunta se puso a pensar si había escuchado música en su vida pero se acordó de 2 canciones que escucho en su estadía en los laboratorios , agarró su pisaron y escribió - "My figth y Believer"

Luna:-al leer lo que anotó en él pisaron de su hermano pudo identificar ambas canciones la primera canción era Ashew to new y la segunda era de imagine dragons -¿te gustaría que te las cante Painwheel ?

Painwheel:-con una pequeña sonrisa que casi no se notaba dijo con muchísimo esfuerzo -Si por favor -después se tocó su cuello ya que al hablar con mucho esfuerzo hacía que le doliera el cuello mucho -

Luna:-al escuchar lo que dijo su hermano se emocionó al recordar lo que le había dicho Lisa de cómo ayudar a recuperar su memoria , empezó a comer rápido para empezar a tocar -

—Fue ella la primera en acabar y espero a su hermano que fue el segundo y cuando acabó a Painwheel solo le dio tiempo para ponerse su máscara cuando fue arrastrado por Luna hasta su cuarto para que escuchara las canciones —

Painwheel:-solo se sentó en la cama de la rokera y vio lo que hacía lo que hacía esa chica y al mismo tiempo miró el filo de su cola donde decía Luna -

—Luna empezó a tocar su guitarra al ritmo de la primera canción Painwheel aunque no parecía están disfrutando como tocaba ella pero vino a su mente el recuerdo de Big Band , Luna siguió tocando y cuando acabó la primera canción empezó con la segunda que esa hizo hizo que Painwheel pusiera su mano en la cabeza y recordara a , cuando Luna iba a la mitad de la segunda canción Painwheel se acercó a la batería y empezó a tocar al mismo ritmo que Luna se le hacía raro a él que supiera tocar pero no le quiso tomar mucha importancia porque disfrutaba tocar con ella —

Painwheel:-cuando terminó de tocar con Luna empezó a dolerle la cabeza pero no le importó y volvió a ver en su cola en la parte que decía Luna -Luna-dijo algo lento para que no le doliera su garganta demasiado y para llamar su atención-

Luna:-al escuchar que su hermano se había recordado de su nombre lo empezó a abrazar y empezó a llorar porque significaba que faltaba poco para que Lincoln los recordara -

Painwheel:-mientras era abrazado por ella le secaba las lágrimas que salía de la cara de ella y se quedó en su habitación hasta calmarla-

—Flasback—

Valentina:eres una desgracia Painwheel tú rendimiento no es aceptable en una hora vamos a aumentar la dosis de tus parásitos -después de decir eso se fue del lugar dejándolo solo con 2 personas un chico alto que usaba un especie de tapa para respirar y una chica que tiene unas cicatrices muy notables a tal grado ninguna persona normal sobreviviría a eso las tenía en su cuello, hombros , brazos , piernas y rodillas-

Big Band:-se acercó a Painwheel- no te preocupes Painwheel sabes que nosotros algún día escaparemos de aquí junto a Bigwolf y Peacock ten escucha esto tal ves te animes -de su bolsillo sacó un mp3 y se lo dio a Painwheel para qué escuchar una canción -

Painwheel:gracias Big Band -se puso los audífonos y escucho la canción que estaba puesta en ese momento-

: -se acercó a ambos chicos y se puso alado de Painwheel -Oye esa canción es buena mira escucha esta -agarró el mp3 y puso una canción -

Painwheel:está buena la canción chicos ¿les puedo pedir un favor? -dijo con una voz de fragilidad como si la respuesta a esa pregunta valla a determinar algo muy determinante -

—Ambos dijeron que si a su manera y empezaron a mirar a Painwheel —

Painwheel:¿me prometen que todos nosotros podremos escapar de aquí y ser felices? -se quedó callado unos segundos - Lo siento por la pregunta es que le tengo miedo , miedo a terminar como squilgy , cerebella o Eliza -empezó a abrazarse a sí mismo -

—Big Bang y vieron a Painwheel cómo empezaba a temblar de miedo con solo recordar cómo murieron las 3 , ambos se acercaron a él y lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo para calmarlo—

:te prometemos que te vamos a proteger y no dejaremos que te hagan daño y también que los vamos a sacar a todos de aquí -dijo con bastante seguridad pero ella no sabía si podría cumplir eso -

Painwheel:gracias chico -dijo abrazandolo a los 2 al mismo tiempo -


	8. Cap8:Peleas de amigos

—Painwheel se había dormido en la habitación de Luna ya que ella no paraba de llorar y se dormieron tarde pero él juraría que se había dormido en el piso con Luna pero despertó en la cama de la chica comediante , se despertó temprano ya que tenía una alarma mental que todos los días a las 4:30 am , cuando se despertó decidió salir de la casa por la ventana para no hacer ruido y despertar a toda las chicas que dormían plácidamente en sus cuartos —

—Estuvo en la calle una hora hasta que encontró la siguiente ubicación de Valentine , fue corriendo a una construcción abandonada y vio a unos hombres armados en la entrada y se acercó a ellos al primero le cortó con su cola la cabeza y al segundo le atravesó su corazón con una de sus agujas —

Painwheel:-Empezó a asesinar a todos a sangre fría y a quema ropa y cuando no quedo nadie más en esa construcción empezó a buscar el centro del lugar y cuando llegó al centro vio un cuarto con luz y entró y se sorprendió -

—Dentro de ahí estaba la mujer encargara de Painwheel la mujer que lo hizo sufrir que mató a la mayoría de sus compañeros del laboratorio —

Painwheel:TÚ -dijo gritando bastante enojado y abalanzándose con sus agujas sobre ella para dañarla -

Valentine:-Lo esquivó con una gran velocidad y sacó una jeringa y se la lanza a Painwheel dándole a su pecho y la sustancia que tenía la jeringa se empezó a insertar dentro del cuerpo de Painwheel-

Painwheel:-al ver que ese líquido entraba dentro de su cuerpo se empezó a sentirse más y más débil y empezaba a sentir un mega dolor como cuando le instalaron la cola por primera vez-

Valentíne:-al ver que su droga hizo efecto fue a una pequeña mesa a la esquina y empezó a tomar la bebida al cólica que estaba sobre la mesa - te dije que con esos escándalos terminarías muerto -dijo acercándose a él y poniéndose en frente y le empezó a pisar la cabeza-sabes e estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto la llamo skullgirls , Marie ven -dijo tranquila mientras esperaba que llegara su proyecto -

Marie:-salió de la sombra y se puso alado de Valentine-¿que deseas ama ? -dijo sin ningún sentimiento y mirando a Painwheel con desprecio -

Valentine:trae le su regalo a este experimento fallido -dijo patinando lo contra la pared a Painwheel y después lo agarró de su cabello y le cortó una parte del cuello enseñándole que la droga que le inyectó hacía que su regeneración y su la movilidad con su cola desaparecía durante un lapso de tiempo corto -

Marie:como desee ama -sus pupilas tomaron la forma de unos cráneos y de sus dedos salían unos hilos muy difíciles de detectar para el hijo humano esos hilos se fueron a las sombras y de las sombras salieron 2 cadáveres moviéndose y cuando se empezaron a ver claramente Painwheel empezó a llorar al reconocerlo -

Valentine:yo le di el poder de controlar cuerpos sin vida de personas -dijo disfrutando de cómo veía que lloraba Painwheel al reconocer esos cuerpos-

Painwheel:-no podría creer a quiénes veían saliendo de las sombras eran , Peacock y Big Band listos para luchar - eres un monstruo Valentine -dijo llorando a travez de su máscara mientras se levantaba -

Valentine:no soy ningún monstruo -término de tomar su trago y se dirijo a la salida con Marie -esperó que disfrutes tu regalo antes de morir Painwheel

Big band:-sacó su brazo de metal grande y se lo puso y después procedió con una gran velocidad a atacar a Painwheel -

Painwheel:-logró esquivar el golpe y sacó sus pinzas que usó para dañar un cable de su brazo pero el problema que hacía sentir un dolor inmenso a la hora de sacar sus agujas y no terminaba los problemas ahí si no que sus heridas que se autoinfligio por las agujas que atravesaban su cuerpo y eso hacía que perdiera más movilidad -

Peacock:-sin que se diera cuenta se puso detrás de él y puso sus manos en su sombrero haciendo que se habrá y al momento que se abrió empezó a disparar un gran rayo láser haciendo un gran daño contra Painwheel y para rematar extendió sus brazos y salieron un montón de ojos y se puso de tal forma que imitaba a un pavo real y de todos esos ojos salieron varios disparos que le causaban más daño -

Painwheel:-sufrió todos esos impactos de parte de peacock y terminó azotado contra la pared pero no terminó la cosa ahí vio cómo Big Band lo agarró y cargó su brazo para una ráfaga de golpes pero antes de que le empezara a pegarle decidió hacer algo , empezó a crear varias descargas eléctricas de su cuerpo hasta el punto de descomponer todas las partes electrónicas de Big Band logrando liberarse y derrotándolo -

Peacock:-empezó a liberar varias bombas que se encargará de perseguir a Painwheel y también se preparaba para volver a disparar seis láseres -

Painwheel :- usó sus agujas para caminar por la pared y de manera muy rápida se puso en sima. de ella y se soltó bajándose de la pared y cortándole lo brazos a ella de manera rápida -

—Después de hacer eso Painwheel vio lo que acababa de hacer daño a las personas que lo protegieron en los laboratorios , solo agarró los cuerpos y los empezó a cargar los cuerpos de sus amigos sin vida —

—Cuando recuperó sus habilidades se regeneró muchas partes de su cuerpo y empezó a mover su cola a gran velocidad hasta el punto de volar , llevó los cuerpos a un bosque muy tranquilo y ahí los enterró y les hizo unas cruces en sus tumbas y agarró algunas flores de ahí y las coloco en sima de las tumbas y ahí mismo se despidió de sus amigos para siempre —


	9. Cap9:Efectos secundarios

—Aún en el bosque empezó a ver que sus venas cambiaba de color eso era una mala señal ya que una vez al mes su parasito que le da su habilidad de regeneración ya que es un parasito muy pesado para su cuerpo y sus anticuerpos lo desactivan un día al azar una vez al menos , pero esos días no serían tan malo si no fuera que empieza a sentir un dolor que ni siquiera la peor persona del planeta se lo mereciera —

Painwheel:-cayo en el suelo debido al enorme dolor que sentía y eso hacía que no pudiera concentrarse bien en controlar su segundo parasito y provocaba que empezara a salir por toda parte de su cuerpo las agujas haciendo que aumente su dolor ya que cuando sale una de sus agujas rompen pedazos de su piel sin dañar ninguna parte vital del cuerpo -

—"Aagg" era lo único que se escuchaba en todo el bosque , esos gritos podrían espantar a quien sea porque con solo escucharlo podrían describir esos gritos como la verdadera definición de dolor —

—Las horas pasaban y no volvía Painwheel a la casa Loud haciendo que toda la familia se preocupen por su hermano no querían volver a pasar lo que vivieron durante esos terribles 2 años , pero cómo era de costumbre Lisa vino a salvar la situación mostrando la ubicación de Painwheel y al momento que lo dijo empezaron a subirse a vanzilla para ir a buscar a su hermano , cuando llegaron al bosque y se bajaron lo primero que lo escucharon fueron los gritos desgarradores de Painwheel , fueron corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia el origen de esos gritos y cuando llegaron se sorprendieron al ver a su hermano que estaba tirado en el suelo y de todo su cuerpo salían agujas lastimándolo y provocándole un dolor inmenso —

Leni:Lisa ¿que le pasa a Lincoln? -Pregunto desbastada por cómo veía a su hermano en ese estado -

Lisa:no lo se los análisis de sangre aún no los tengo listos , no seque le pasa a nuestro hermano -dijo aterrada por cómo veía sufrir a sus hermano mayor -

Painwheel:-al escuchar las vocees de esas chicas y al volteara a ver empezó a recordar la primera ves que había le habían salido esas agujas de su cuerpo -

—flashback—

Lincoln:Por favor no me hagan esto solo quiero irme a casa estar con mi familia -dijo llorando porque lo tenían atado en una camilla de hospital y gracias a lo que había escuchado de sus compañeros de laboratorio sabía que esto no sería nada agradable para él esto -

Valentine:-no le hizo caso a las súplicas del niño de 11 años que estaba atado a la camilla y lo llevó a una habitación que parecía ser una sala de operaciones -no te preocupes Painwheel esto no dolerá mucho dolerá más que el fuego del infierno -después de decir eso lo coloco en la mesa de operaciones y lo ato ahí y de unos de los cajones de uno de los muebles que estaban ahí sacó una máscara de cuero y un especie de cuchillo , se acerco a él y con el filo del cuchillo empezó a cortarle su cara sin dañar los ojos haciendo 2 cicatrices que formaban una X después de eso fue por un hilo resistente y uña agujas , mientras buscaba eso por la ventana se vía cómo su compañeros de laboratorio estaban atados y obligados a ver el sufrimiento de ese chico que apenas cumpliría 12 años peros los que más sufrían al ver eso eran Peacock y Big Bolf , cuñado encontró lo que buscaba se acercó al niño y le empezó a cocer las heridas que le hizo con su cuchillo pero al mismo tiempo que le cocía esas heridas le cocía al mismo tiempo en su cara esa máscara-

Lincoln:-no podía hacer nada más que solo gritar al sentir cómo se desgarraba su piel ese cuchillo y también cuando le cocieron esas heridas junto a la máscara que ahora sería su nuevo rostro -

Valentine:-cuando acabó de cocerle su máscara en su cara dejó el hilo y la agujas-aún no se acaba esto niño -de su bolsillo sacó una jeringa con un líquido verde con rojo y se lo inyectó en su cuello la primera mitad del líquido que era la parte roja y la segunda mitad se lo inyectó a su pecho -

Lincoln:-después que le inyectará eso empezó a sacudirse como poseído por las eyecciones que acababa de sufrir , sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre , sentía un dolor peor que el anterior , de sus brazos que empezaron a salir bultos y de esos bultos salieron agujas de su piel haciendo que se multiplique su dolor por que se habrían su piel -

—Todos los amigos de él veían terrado esa escena ya que la transformación de él y la de Eleza fueron las peores transformaciones que tuvo este laboratorio —

—fin del flashback —

—desde que terminó de recordar eso habían pasado en total 15 minutos desde llegaron las chicas Loud habían llegado haber la situación en la que se encontraba su hermano—

Painwheel:SOLO 15 MINUTOS MÁS -dijo gritando de mucho dolor y voltear al ver a las chicas que lo estaban observando -VÁLLENSE

—Todas no les hicieron pero si se alegaron unos metros y esperaron 15 minutos como dijo su hermano , cuando terminaron los 15 minutos painwheel liberó un fuerte grito y a la vez una mega descargar eléctrica después de eso se desmayo por tanto dolor—

—Todas no dudaron ningún segundo en ir por su hermano , Lisa revisó su estado y vio que su regeneración ya está funcionando de manera correcta , todas cargaron a su hermano hasta vanzilla y cuando iban a la mitad del camino vieron que Painwheel despertaba y casi todas se la quedaron vieron —

Painwheel:-despertó dentro del carro y se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de las chicas lo estaban observando y antes de volver a desmayarse dijo muy a dolorido -¿Porque se preocupan de mí ?

—Todas querían decirles que es porque son sus hermanas pero él aún no estaba listo lo único que hicieron fue poner a su hermano en su habitación y dejarlo dormir —


	10. Cap10:Recordando a los muertos

—Todos en la ciudad los niños y adolescentes salían a pedir dulces esa noche al ser halloween y eso incluía a la familia Loud en especial a Lisa,Lily,Lola y Lana ya que las 2 hermanas más pequeñas se habían disfrazado de canguro para que la gente le den más dulce por la ternura que liberaba al tan solo a ambas juntas y las gemelas tenían varios disfraces para que no las reconozcan y puedan pasar en las misma casas sin que las reconozcan y poder ganar muchos dulces —

—Todas las hermanas estaban emocionadas ya que este es el día perfecto para que puedan salir a pasear con su hermano , ya que no podían sacarlo por su apariencia actual ya que él no quería para nada llamar la atención y menos que la policía se esté involucrando en sus asuntos ni a los fotógrafos intentando sacar una foto —

Leni:-entró a la habitación que comparte ahora con su hermano , pero lo cacho en un momento muy incómodo y al ver así a su hermano no sabía si salir de la habitación o solo voltearse pero algo ya estaba hecho y era que al ver a su hermano se puso roja y empezó a tener bastante pena -

Painwheel:-se estaba desnudando para meterse a bañar ya que llevaba 3 meses desde su último baño y apenas empezó a notar el mal olor que transmitía su ropa , fue al baño por una toalla y cuando y regresó a su habitación para empezar a desvestirse , cuando ya estaba completamente desnudo vio que entró alguien ala puerta y vio que era la chica rubia y distraída pero lo primero que hizo fue taparse con la toalla e irse al baño -

—después de unos 15 minutos toda la familia Loud se fueron de la casa para empezar a pedir dulces toda la noche y/o ayudar en la casa del terror de Lucy estaba preparando —

Painwheel:-aprovechó que toda la familia salió de la casa dejándolo a él solo y aprovechó para ir al sótano y limpiar su ropa , la limpio lo mejor que pudo aún tenía algunas viejas manchas de sangre pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que le quería quitar el olor antes de ponerse de nuevo su ropa se vio en un espejo , vio todas las cicatrices que tenía su espalda , pecho y cara también que sus venas estaban algo marcaras y por último vio sus hombros donde tenía esos clavos clavados , empezó a vestirse de nuevo y recordó lo que le digieren esas chicas hace rato que hoy podía salir ya que creerían que es un disfraces , agarró todo el dinero que pudo y salió hasta llegar llegar a una tienda de halloween , en el lugar agarró papel picado y calaveras pequeñas pero viendo se formó para pagar escucho una voz que le hablaba atrás de él y volteó a ver a la chica -

Haiku:-estaba compilando unas cosas para decorar el jardín de su casa para espantar a la gente pero se detuvo a ver a un chico que no sabía de qué estaba disfrazado pero supo quién era por su cabello y no podía creer lo que veía , se acercó a él y definitivamente lo pudo reconocer gracia a su cabello y forma del cuerpo - ¿Lincoln?

Painwheel:-volteó a ver a la chica gótica de pelo largo y al escuchar ese nombre soltó un sonido de pregunta que no entendía y para no levantar sospecha le pregunto a la chica- ¿Qué? -pregunto confuso ya que no era la primera vez que desde Lo encontraron esas chicas que le habían llamado Lincoln-

Haiku:-soltó un suspiro ya que al ver la reacción del chico y su forma de hablar que era más fuerte que la de Lincoln se dio cuenta que el chico no era el - Lo siento me confundí de persona -dijo sin ninguna emisión mientras veía cómo el chico agarraba su bolsa -

Painwheel:-después de escuchar eso decidió no ponerle más atención ala chica , agarró sus compras y se fue del lugar hasta llegar a la casa Loud-

Haiku:-Sabah que había algo extraño en el chico y con cuidado para que no se de cuenta lo empezó a saturó hasta su destino -

Painwheel:-entró a la casa desde una ventana que dejó abierta y empezó a sacar unas fotos que tenía pegado uno de Los mecanismo de su cola , empezó a hacer un especie de altar de 7 pisos bastante grande y lo decoró con comida y papel picado y algunas calaveras de azúcar y cuando ya lo tenía listo puso las fotos de todos sus compañeros de laboratorio-

Haiku:-estaba otra vez segura que era Lincon pero algo la detuvo de seguir espiando lo que hacía , ya que su amiga Lucy la descubrió y le apunto con la linterna -¿Quieres explicarme porque Lincoln volvió y no avisaste ?

—Al escuchar eso agarró la mano de hiaku y se la llevó a otro lugar y en ese lugar le explicó to lo que había pasado desde que él volvió , al principio Haiku no le creería a Lucy pero se puso a pensar , en las noticias que han descubiertos cuerpos muertos Gracias aúnas especies de apuñaladas de algun tipo de aguja —

Painwheel :-ya con el altar terminado se arrodilló enfrente de él y empezó a decir los nombres de todos sus compañeros de laboratorio - Peacock , Squilky , Filia , -eran algunos de los nombres de sus amigos fallecidos en los experimentos y pruebas de esos laboratorios -

—Haiku se fue ya que Lucy se lo había pedido amablemente y Haiku aceptó porque entendió la situación actual de la familia Loud , al paso de una hora toda la familia volvió de sus actividades de haloween y se sorprendieron al ver lo que hacía su hermano y también estaban confundidos por qué no sabían que era eso que había hecho su hermano menor ni tampoco entendían porque las fotos de sus 2 mejores amigos están ahí que también estaban desaparecido —

Lucy:-se acercó a él con velas blancas y se sentó a su lado -ten - le pasó las velas a su hermano mayor -

Painwheel:-volteó a ver que la niña gótica que se sentó a su lado le pasaba unas velas las agarró con su cola y las prendió y las puso junto a cada foto que había - Gracias -dijo calmado contemplando las fotos

—Todas las hermanas a excepción de Lucy estaban confundidas ya que no entendía lo que estaban haciendo los 2 hasta que Lisa empezó a investigar y en menos de 10 minutos encontró lo que buscaba —

Lisa:están honrando a los muertos debido ya que hoy es Día de muertos una tradición mexicana que su objetivo es recordar y honrar a los seres queridos que se adelantaron y partieron al otro mundo -explicó sin sentimiento alguno lo que estaban haciendo su hermana mayor y su hermano también mayor -

—Todas entendieron la explicación a excepción de Leni que no entendió y se lo tuvieron que explicar de otra forma y hasta el tercer intento entendió , ninguna quiso intervenir con eso ya que Lisa las había convencido que era una ventaja eso ya que podrían saber algo del pasado de su hermano —

Lucy:-vio 2 fotos que le llamaron la atención porque las personas que aparecían en esas fotos las conocían ya que eran los mejores amigos de Lincoln ya que ellos 2 habían desaparecido un mes después de Lincoln , pero los veía diferente - ¿Quienes son ellos -dijo apuntando a esas fotos -

Painwheel:-vio a donde apuntaba la chica gótica - Peacock -dijo apuntando a la chica sin ojos de piel morena y cola que parecía de origen mexicano - Bigwolf -apuntó al chico de piel negra con pelo afro y que tenía muchos masa muscular para una persona normal de su edad -

Lisa:-sin que se diera cuenta nadie le tomó una foto al altar y después anotó los nombres que dijo su hermano -

—Painwheel se quedó ahí hasta la media noche todas sus hermanas se fueron a dormir excepto una que se quedó toda la noche alado de él y era la chica gótica —

Painwheel:-volteó a ver a la chica gótica que estaba a su lado y con el fuego de las velas que estaban en el altar vio el filo de su cola en la parte que decía un nombre de 4 letras y volteó a verla de nuevo y si pensarlo dijo - Gracias Lucy

Lucy:-volteó a ver a su hermano que por fin dijo su nombre - de nada Painwheel -le dijo a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara -¿Painwheel , puedo dormir contigo? -dijo lenta sin ningún sentimiento pero en el fondo se sentía apenada por haber preguntado eso-

Painwheel:-un recuerdo vino a su mente al escuchar eso de parte de la niña gótica que le pedía ese favor -

—Flashback—

—una semana después de que le pegaran a su rostro su máscara —

Painwheel:-estaba sentado en el comedor alado de todos sus compañeros queridos estaban preocupados por él ya que todos tenían en común que al momento que te inyecte la primera dosis es en el momento donde empiezas a olvidar tu pasado y también empezarás a ver tu infierno -

Peacock:-alado de Painwheel-dime Lincoln ¿Cómo te sientes ? -dijo preocupada por su amigo y viéndolo con varios de sus ojos-

Lincoln/Painwheel:-soltó un respiro de cansancio - siento que estoy olvidando Ronnie Anne

Peacock:es normal eso ya que ese líquido aparte de darte a tus parásitos hace que empiezas a olvidar tu vida fuera de aquí

Lincoln/Painwheel:entiendo -se levantó deprimido y fue a tirar su bandeja de comida y cuando iba de regreso fue detenido-

Squilky:-se puso enfrente de Painwheel -hola painwheel ¿quieres participar en nuestro altar de muertos? es una tradición del país de y Peacock y eso nos ayuda a no olvidar nuestro pasado

Lincoln/Painwheel:¿Cómo puedo participar ? -dijo con esperanza de alguna forma poder recordar cosas que ya olvidó -

Squilky:solo tienes que decirse la apariencia de tus seres queridos y Big Band los dibujará para el altar

Lincoln/Painwheel:okey -después de decir esa palabra empezó a ir con Squilky hacia donde estaban los desma-

—Cada uno empezó a describirle a Big Band como recuerdan a sus seres queridos que saben que ya no podrán ver por culpa de este laboratorio y Painwheel solo pudo recordar la apariencia de Leni,Luna y Lucy , cuando Big Band ya tenía todo lo dibujo empezaron a construir el altar hasta que acabaron y ahí estuvieron una hora hasta que Valentine les ordenó que se fueran a dormir pero antes que se fuera Squilky lo detuvo Lincoln/Painwheel—

Lincoln/Painwheel:oye Squilky ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-dijo algo apenado por lo que iba a pedir -

Squilky:claro ¿que necesitas Painwheel? -dijo de manera dulce y con intención de poder ayudar a Painwheel a superar lo que pueda lo de la máscara -

Lincoln/Painwheel:¿Puedo dormir contigo lo qué pasa es que me recuerdas a una de mis hermanas que ? -dijo apenado y algo rojo debajo de su máscara -

Squilky:-se sorprendió por la perecían de su amigo pero sacó una sonrisa y una pequeña risa-Claro que si -Lo agarró de la mano y se fue con Lincoln/Painwheel hacia su cuarto para dormir juntos-

—fin del flasback—

Painwheel:-asintió con la cabeza para decir que sí y después se fue a su cuarto para dormirse tal como Squilky hizo con el -


	11. Cap11:Los sujetos de prueba

—en la frontera entre Estados Unidos y México hay un laboratorio subterráneo donde tienen a varios sujetos de pruebas para experimentos para crear el arma de prueba definitiva —

Valentine:Doctor Brain ya tengo los datos que pido -dijo dejando unas carpetas en el escritorio de su jefe -

Brain:bien ahora lees en voz alta -dijo sentado en su lugar mientras veía a los sujeto de prueba a través de un cristal -dime primero al muchacho que le cociste en su cara la máscara y de esos 2 amigos que tiene

Valentine:-abrió uno de las carpetas donde estaba la información sobre ese chico y empezó a oler en voz alta -  
Nombre:Lincoln Loud  
Edad:12  
Alias:Painwheel  
Datos importantes:en su cuerpo contiene 2 parásitos sintéticos conectados directamente a su cerebro y sistema nervioso y los clavos que están en sus hombros evitan que los parásitos tomen control de su cuerpo y cuenta con una cola que cuenta con 5 filos  
Habilidades:el tiene una regeneración muy alta para los estándares de experimentos anteriores , puede sacar agujas de su cuerpo de manera voluntaria , puede generar electricidad con su ira y por último tiene una cola en su en su espalda que puede controlar de una forma impresionante y natural como sus brazos y pierna y puede usar el filo de su cola de manera efectiva

Luego estás Peacock su amiga mexicana  
Nombre:Ronnie Anne Santiago  
Edad:12  
Alias:Peacock  
Datos importantes:debido a su comportamiento rebelde le sacamos los ojos como castigo y aprovechamos para usar el proyecto argus con ella y ahora puede ver de nuevo pero sus nuevos ojos están en su brazo también en ella no se necesito invertir con ella mucho dinero ya que sus armas ella las fabrica  
Habilidades:ella tiene resistencia alta y puede crear bombas por el proyecto argus y con todos sus ojos puede disparar una ráfaga de láser y uno muy potente

Y su amigo negro es Bigwolf  
Nombre:Clyde McBride  
Edad:12  
Alias:Bigwolf  
Datos importantes:debido ala falta de presupuesto por los proyectos fukua,double, y skull solo le pudimos dar pocas habilidades pero son perfectas ya que en las pruebas las sabe usar bien aunque las use como si fuera un luchador de lucha libre  
Habilidades:tiene una fuerza muy desbastado también cuenta con una resistencia enorme y gracias a los videos que le damos ciml recompensa por ser el mejor en sus primeras pruebas pudo aprender técnicas de lucha libre que le resulta muy útil en combate

Valentine:Ellos son los 3 sujetos de pruebas más resientes de los laboratorios 8 -dijo sería mientras veía más archivos -

Brain:muy bien hecho Valentine ahora quiero que empieces a seleccionar a los candidatos para el proyecto skull y también a él o la candidata para el proyecto Fukua -dijo agarrando los demás archivos que trajo Valentine -

Valentine:Como ordene doctor Brain -se fue del lugar para iniciar a buscar a los candidatos del proyecto skull y el proyecto fukua-


	12. Cap12:Feliz cumpleaños Painwheel

—Todas las hermanas estaban reunidas en su club de los secretos y empezaron a contar las pocas anécdotas que tenían con Painwheel ya que él salía bastante de la casa a buscar a una tal Valentine era lo que entendían las chicas pero algo las detuvo de seguro hablando fue el comentario de Lori —

Lori:mañana es el cumpleaños de Lincoln -dijo bastante sorprendida al ver que en su teléfono le llegó una notificación de su calendario que decía "mañana es el cumpleaños de Lincoln Loud"-

—Todas se quedaron callados unos segundos al momento que escucharon eso ya que en esa fecha desapareció Lincoln y ahora que había vuelto no sabían qué regalarle ya sus gustos habían cambiado durante los 2 años que estuvo desaparecido un ejemplo de eso es cuando entró a su habitación y agarró uno de sus cómic y no los reconoció y lo único que escucharon las chicas que su hermano hablara o mejor dicho que escribía de buena manera era cuando en Lucy le ayudó con el altar y les pregunto quienes eran los de las fotografía —

Lisa:¿qué creen que le guste Lincoln o Painwheel ? Les recuerdo que los 2 años que estuvo desaparecido y debido al lugar donde estuvo todo cambio en él y la única vez que vimos que actuó de buena manera hacía algo fue alas fotografías de sus compañeros  
que también estaban secuestrados con él y si no mal me equivoco dijo Bigwolf,Squilky,Filia, y Peacock -dijo sin mostrar ninguna emoción ante la noticia de su hermano -

Luna:-empezó a pensar que regalarse a su hermano menor y recordó lo que habló con él cuando cenaron juntos -ya de acuérdense que en la cena dijo que le gustaban 2 canciones la de Believe y la de My fight si buscamos los álbumes de música donde aparece esas 2 canciones podremos darle un regarlo al menos -dijo con felicidad y vio que todas sus hermanas estaban de acuerdo con la idea pero alguien interrumpió ese momento -

Lana:Y ¿Donde está Lincoln ? -dijo la niña de 8 años de manera curiosa ya que en todo el día no a vistos a su hermano mayor-

—Todas empezaron a preguntarse lo mismo hasta que la niña genio interrumpió a sus demás hermanas —

Lisa:-empezó a ver su tableta -no se preocupen él está en la ciudad es bastante posible que él esté buscando a esa tal Valentine -dijo sin sentimiento - me sorprende que sus compañeros estén muertos ya que si mi teoría es correcta cada uno tenía un parasito o mejoras que les hacían casi indestructible por ejemplo esta -sacó la foto de que tenía Lincoln en su altar-mi teoría indica que las partes donde tiene cicatrices puede quitársela y volvérselas a poner como su cabeza y no muere -dijo otra vez sin sentimientos y con seguridad en su teoría -

—Todas se quedaron impresionadas por la teoría de la hermana genio de la familia y de cómo hablaba sin ningún sentimiento —

Lori:bueno será mejor que vallamos al centro comercial a comprar el regalo de Lincoln mientras él no está en la casa -dijo agarrando las llaves de vanzilla y bajando con todas sus hermanas a la sala para después salir de la casa y todas se subieron a vanzilla y fueron al centro comercial-

—Painwheel se encontraba en un laboratorio subterráneo abandonado sacándole información a los hombres armados que estaban ahí y también matándolos hasta que llegó con Valentine —

Valentine:¿No te cansas de seguirme cada rato Painwheel ? -chasquido los dedos haciendo que Marie salga y empieza a controlar otro un cuerpo que estaba ahí - espero que te diviertas con tus viejos amigos de nuevo vámonos Marie dejémoslos solos-se fue del lugar con Marie dejando el cuerpo sin vida de Squilky atacando a Painwheel -

Squilky:-sacó a su parasito que era una serpiente con cabeza que salía por su cabeza y su cola donde le faltaba un ojo , le lanzó fuego Painwheel -

Painwheel:-bloqueó el ataque con su cola que bloqueaba lo que podía de ese fuego -

Squilky:-empezó a acercarse a él mientras seguía lanzando fuego cada vez más intenso haciendo que la máscara de painwheel se empiece a romper desde su parasito y cuando estaba cerca de él modificó la cola de su parasito para que sea más filoso y sin que él se diera cuenta empezó a meter su parasito bajo tierra y para el fuego un instante-

Painwheel:-al ver que el fuego paró y también que Squilky estaba cerca de él empezó a sacar tras agujas de su mano que apuntaba hacia la cabeza pero algo lo interrumpió y fue que fue atravesado en su pecho por la cola del parasito de ella , intentó sacarse la cola de su pecho pero no pudo ya que se clavó como arpón en su cuerpo -

Squilky:-condujo su parasito parasito por dentro de él hasta llegar a los pulmones de Painwheel y empezar a aplastarlo para evitar que pueda respirar de forma correcta , mientras hacia eso logró oponerse unos segundos alas habilidades de la skullgirls y logró decir-Painwheel hazlo no te preocupes solo quiero descansar en paz -dijo llorando por lo que estaba haciendo , le dolía bastante ver lo que estaba haciendo -una cosa más está viva y feliz cumpleaños painwheel -dijo eso antes de perder el control de nuevo y seguro ahorcando más a su amigo y eso hacía que llorara más -

Painwheel:-escuchó lo que dijo y de acercó a ella y le dio un muy fuerte abrazo y en el abrazo haciendo que todas las espinas de su cuerpo salgan y dañen todo el cuerpo de Squilky dejándola fuera de combate y se sacó el parasito de Squilky de su cuerpo pudiendo respirar bien de nuevo - Lo siento Squilky muerta-dijo deprimido con una parte de su máscara quemada y con dolor en su cuello y cargando el cuerpo de Squilky- lugar feliz -la llevo hasta un teatro abandonado donde en el escenario había una tumba de escenografía donde colocó el cuerpo y al verla ahí pensó "espero que en el otro mundo puedas cantar en un escenario"salió del lugar y se dirijo a la casa de esas chicas y de camino se vio en un espejo roto de ese tres reo y vio que están con partes que le costaba regenerarse ya que estaban muy quemadas en especial en la parte donde se quemó su máscara pero no le dio importancia —

—Al día siguiente todas las chica estaban listas para darle su regalo a su hermano y lo estaban esperando , cuando llegó Painwheel se sorprendió al entrar porque lo primero que vio y escuchó que las chicas que le empezaron a cantar la canción de cumpleaños pero cuando acabaron de cantar se sorprendieron a ver las heridas de su hermano a un se estaban regenerando y vieron que la máscara de Lincoln estaba rota o mejor dicho quemada —

Leni:-al ver eso se acercó a él y le entró una caja que ella tenía en su mano -espero que te guste Painwheel

Painwheel:-agitó la casa para intentar adivinar lo que había y la habría y vio que era una nueva máscara hecha a su medida de color gris y en la parte los ojos habían cristales de lentes de sol de color naranja , al verla bien se quitó su máscara y se puso la que le dio esa chica -

Lucy:se te vio bien painwheel -dijo sería ya que le gustaba cómo se veía su hermano mayor en su tono siniestro -

Luna:ten Painwheel espero que te guste este regalo también -le dio una bolsa de regalo a su hermano menor -

Painwheel:-agarró la bolsa y la habría y sacó lo que había dentro que era 2 discos de sus bandas favoritas , agarró su pisaron y empezó a escribir "Muchas gracias por los regalos pero ¿Cómo sabían que era mi cumpleaños?"-

—Al leer eso todas se pusieron nerviosas al no saber cómo responder hasta que Lynn encontró la forma de salvarse de esta —

Lynn:lo qué pasa que Lucy puede predecir el futuro con sus cartas y así pudimos saber qué era tu cumpleaños -dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa y haciendo señas sin que se diera cuenta Painwheel ora que Lucy sacara sus cartas-

Lucy:-vio las señas de su hermana mayor y sacó su baraja mostrándose a Painwheel -

Painwheel:-vio las cartas de Lucy y algo dentro de él le dijo que están bien que no se preocupara y escribió "ok les creo y de nuevo muchas gracias por los regalos"-

—Todas empezaron a abrazarlo pero Painwheel pensaba en lo último que dijo Squilky —


	13. Cap13:Los Sujetos de pruebas (Parte 2)

Valentine:-estaba caminando con algunos archivos con Filia y Parasol hacia una sala de entrenamiento para probar las habilidades de ellas 2 -

Filia y Parasol:-entraron juntas a esa habitación donde generaban enemigos mediante una computadora avanzaba que usaban para practicar sus habilidades , de inmediato vieron que empezaron a salir enemigos se acercaron a ellos para empezar atacar-

Valentine:-después de haber dejado en la sala de entrenamiento a las 2 chicas fue a la oficina donde estaba su jefe viendo El Progreso de esas chicas y cuando entró a la oficina dejó unos papeles en el escritorio -Ya tengo algunas candidatas para el proyecto skull Doctor Brain

Brain:bien hecho Valentine -volteó a ver en una televisión que transmitía la sección de entrenamiento y vio cómo las chicas usaban sus parásitos o/y habilidades -dime todos los datos de esos 2 sujetos de pruebas que estoy viendo con las cámaras de seguridad

Valentine:claro Doctor Brain -sacó 2 carpetas con información de los sujetos pruebas -la chica pelirroja es el proyecto Parasol  
Nombre:Cristina  
Edad:12 años  
Alias:Parasol  
Datos importantes : su parasito es el que menos habilidades le proporciona pero lo compensa con su esfuerzo y dedicación que le deja al entrenamiento y al parecer es la que menos le importó estar aquí ya que no hemos tenidos problemas con intentos de escape como los demás sujetos de pruebas y como recompensa a eso le dimos una pistola de la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial que le ayuda a activar de mejor manera el efecto de su parasito  
Habilidades:Puede liberar gracias a su parasito de su cuerpo unas bombas incendiarias flotante que al cuento de unos segundos exploten pero pueden explotar al instante si le disparan , cuenta con una puntería casi perfecta y con una gran agilidad  
Y la otra chicha es el proyecto Filia  
Nombre:Evelyn  
Edad:15  
Alias:Filia  
Datos importantes:Ella es la primera sujeta de pruebas que conseguimos y por lo tanto su parasito es el más desarrollado de todos hasta el punto que tome una conciencia y pueda hablar ya que su parasito está en su pelo , en su pelo se ve una segunda boca y ojos yesos elementos pertenecen a su parasito  
Habilidades:Gracias a su parasito puede controlar a su pelo de tal forma que pueda usarlo como arma ya que puede modificar la forma haciendo que sea una arma muy letal ya que lo suele cambiar su forma a cualquiera con filo y también con la boca que está en esa parte atrapar a su oponentes y morderlos haciéndoles heridas bastantes profundas

Brain:al parecer todo marcha al plan prepara a todos los sujetos de pruebas para probarlos quiero que prepares el campo veremos quienes son los más fuertes que tenemos y a base a eso vamos a usarlo como base para los proyectos fukua y Robot -dijo mientras observaba a esas 2 chicas terminando su sección de entrenamiento -

Valentine:como diga doctor Brain ¿Algo más Doctor ?-dijo sería acomodándose su cubre boca -

Brain:Si dime ¿Cómo vas controlando tus mejoras que te instale para mejorar tus habilidades en combate ? -la volteó a ver para poner atención a su respuesta-

Valentine:van bien Doctor con ellas se podría decir que me acabo de convertir en un especial de ninja y también mejoré en él área del combate cuerpo a cuerpo con esto-sacó su serrucho y se lo mostró al doctor -

Brain:me alegra escuchar eso Valentine ahora ve y saca los resultados de todas las pruebas que hiciste y no se te olvide a nuestros sujetos de pruebas en especial a los más jóvenes

Valentine:entendido -salió de la oficina y guardó su serrucho - supongo que en una semana Máximo tendré que iniciar esas pruebas y también le tengo que aplicar la mejora de parasito a Squilky -fue a la sala de entrenamiento para recoger a las 2 chicas y después las dejó en la sala de operaciones y las ato en sillas-

—Todas sabían lo que pasaba cuando las llevaban a la sala de operación y te atan en una silla en lugar de una silla , significa que pronto a alguien le pondrá una instalación de de parasito o mejora experimental en su parasito y cuando pasa las segunda opción solo puede pasar 2 cosas la primera es sobrevivir o morir de forma horrible —

Valentine:-fue por todos los sujetos de pruebas y los ato a la silla a excepción de Squilky que a ella lo ato en la mesa de mejoras-

Painwheel/Lincoln:déjala ir Valentine tú sabes que esas mejoras nos matan al instante -dijo intentando se liberar de sus ataduras con toda su fuerza y accidentalmente activo sus púas y saliera por su todo su cuerpo-

Valentine:Painwheel te voy a dañar tus cuerdas vocales cuando acabe de mejorar el parasito de ella -dijo bastante enojada viendo a Painwheel figamente-

Peacock/Ronnie Anne:Lincoln para créeme es muy dolorosa -dijo con su nueva voz metálica y robótica ya que Valentine le cortó sus cuerdas vocales y las remplazó por unas robóticas -

Lincoln:-volteó a ver a Peacock/Ronnie Anne y entendió a lo que se refería y se calmó ya que no quería seguir sufriendo -

Valentine:al menos tu amiga si es lista Painwheel -volteó a ver a Squilky -saca a tu parasito para que esto sea más rápido -dijo aún molesta por ser interrumpida por Painwheel/Lincoln -

Squilky:-tragó saliva y sacó a su parasito -vamos Leviathan se fuerte esto puede doler -dijo refiriéndose a su parasito -

Valentine:-sacó una jeringa de su equipo de cirugía y la llenó con un líquido morado y se lo inyectó a Leviathan y también le puso una cámara muy pequeña que se puede confundir con una pulga en su cabeza y se alejó un paso y empezó a observar los efectos de esa mejora y empezó a anotar lo que veía -

Leviathan:-empezó a acelerarse y ponerse loco debido a la sustancia que le inyectó , se metió dentro de nuevo al cuerpo de Squilky pero se metió atravesando su ojo y después fue al cerebro de ella y cuando lo vio lo empezó a atacar sin compasión matándola al instante -

Squilky:-se sorprendió al ver lo que hizo su parasito , solo un gran grito de dolor al sentir que le atravesaban el ojo pero su dolor no le duró mucho ya que después murió por la destrucción de su cerebro -

—Todos ahí estaban sorprendidos a excepción de Valentine al ver lo qué pasó y ya que en una pantalla pudieron ver cómo su parasito le destruyó el cerebro a su huésped , algunos se pusieron a llorar por la horrible muerte de su amiga en especial Painwheel/Lincoln y Peacock/Ronnie Anne ya que ella fue la que los ayudó a sobrevivir aquí y quién les cantaba para alegrarlos —

Valentine:-empezó a escribir lo que vio pero unas palabras que dijo resonaron en la cabeza de todos los sujetos de pruebas- la sujeta de pruebas del proyecto murió a causa de destrucción cerebral ...

—Después de eso todos volvieron a su habitaciones a excepción de Ronnie Anne/Peacock y Painwheel/Lincoln que ambos se fueron a la habitación de ya que necesitaban consuelo de alguna persona y la única que le podría ayudar a superar lo que vieron era ella—


	14. Cap14:La gata mecanica

Painwheel:-estaba en unos laboratorios abandonados parecido al que él estuvo , estaba ahí ya que perseguía una pista de la ubicación de Valentine -que extraño no hay guardias aquí -entró a la oficina principal buscando alguna alguna pista de Valentine o algunos de sus proyectos , empezó a buscar en el escritorio de ahí y encontró ahí una carpeta empezó a leer lo que había ahí-

Valentine:no sabes qué la curiosidad mato al gato Painwheel -dijo detrás de él y rápido le lanzó con mucha destreza varías navajas ala vez y logrando darle a Painwheel con todos las navajas y dejándolo inmóvil unos minutos porque las navajas está bañado con un líquido tranquilizante potente -

Painwheel:-intentó bloquear las navajas pero no pudo debido a que iban a una gran velocidad esas navajas pero ni les dio importancia por su regeneración , se callo en el piso débil -¿Que me hiciste Velntine ? -dijo bastante molesto viendo fijamente a ella -

Valentine:solo les puse a las navajas un tranquilizante especial para ti Valentine -volteó a ver los documentos que agarró Painwheel -veo que estás interesado en mí nuevo proyecto lo llamo Robot Fortune -dijo con una sonrisa debajo de su cubre boca -

Painwheel:-la segunda mitad del nombre del proyecto que dijo Valentine empezó a resonar en su cabeza -¿Fortune? -dijo con bastante furia y tristeza -

Valentine:Si Fortune era el alias de tu compañera gatuna y tienes suerte ya que el proyecto está acabado ahora conocerás a la nueva mejorada sal ahora

:-se puso detrás de Valentine y empezó a analizar a Painwheel -be be meau ¿que necesita Doctora Valentine? -dijo con un tono metálico más que Peacock y también como su toda la humanidad que tenía se la hubieran quitado y remplazado todo con metal y tuercas -

Valentine:se una buena gatita y elimina a esa molestia y si lo haces te daré tu hamburguesa de queso -después de decir eso salió del lugar dejando solo a ellos 2 dentro de esos laboratorios -

:-empezó a atacar con sus garras de metal a Painwheel y al mismo tiempo se sacaba su cabeza metálica y saliendo otra en su lugar mientras que la cabeza que se sacó se quedó flotando alado de su cuerpo -

Painwheel:-esquivabo todos los ataques que le lanzó la gata Robot ¿que te hicieron ? -dijo bastante al ver lo que le hicieron a su amiga -

:me hicieron mejor -logró darle una patada que mandó al aire a Painwheel y antes que se recupere de su mano saca un imán que hace que por él metal de la cola de Painwheel se quede pegado , da un gran salto mientras gira con fuerza y velocidad su brazo varías veces hasta que calló al suelo haciendo que Painwheel se estampe muy fuerte y duro contra el suelo-

Painwheel:-se sorprendió al ver que por su cola lo atrapó y después como si nada fue azotado en el piso , el impacto hizo que escupiera sangre -Lo siento -agarró con su cola la pierna de y empezó a generar electricidad de su cola haciendo que se empiece a electrocutar hasta el punto que se apague por una sobrecarga - ya está -se levantó algo débil ya que le seguía doliendo la espalda por el impacto contra el piso que sufrió por parte de la -te voy a llevar con algunas amigas espero que te puedan ayudar -empezó a cargar con toda su fuerza ala y fue a lo más rápido que pudo a la casa Loud antes que ella despertara -

—Todas las chicas se estaban empezando a preocupar ya que Painwheel tenía 2 días desde que se salió de la casa de nuevo —

Luna:Lisa ¿Puedes ver si ya viene Lincoln?-dijo preocupada a su hermana menor -

Lisa:Claro hermana mayor -sacó su tableta y vio la ubicación actual de Lincoln-no se preocupen hermanas ya viene en camino hacia la casa -dijo segura de su respuesta ya que era lo que vía en su tableta-

Lori:chicas es momento que Lincoln nos informe de lo que hace -dijo con autoridad aunque también con preocupación -

Lola:Estoy de acuerdo lo único que hace al salir es preocuparnos de por si es doloroso ver a nuestro hermano usando lo que usa como ropa en especial su máscara y ni hablar de su rostro -dijo apunto de llorar ya que recordó los momentos que Lincoln le ayudaba con las prácticas para los concursos de belleza y también porque sin importar cuánto tiempo lo viera así nunca le dejaría de dolor en lo que es ahora su hermano mayor y más que siempre lo veía cubierto de sangre cuando volvía de sus asuntos -

Lisa:Chicas cálmense acuérdense que si lo presionamos puede que se valla de acá o que termines lastimadas -dijo enojada ya que sus hermana querían desobedecer lo que dijo sobre no presionar a Lincoln -

—Así empezó una discusión entre Lisa y sus hermanas para poder saber lo que hace Lincoln fuera hasta que fueron interrumpida —

Painwheel:-había entrado por la ventana de la habitación de Luna y Luan con aún inconsciente , fue a donde se escuchaba una discusión vio que eran todas la chicas peleando por algo , al principio intentó llamar su atención con él pisaron que usa para escribir pero no funcionó después golpeando ala puerta con fuera pero nada, siguió intentar llamar su atención pero después de varios intentos se cansó y rayó su pisaron para llamar su atención y estaba vez su funcionó -

—Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Lincoln y se sorprendieron al ver que llevaba un robot inconsciente cargando —

Painwheel:Ayuda ella es mi amiga -dijo sin su pisaron para que las chicas se dieran cuenta que hablaba en serio -

—Todas las chicas al escuchar eso de parte de su hermano fueron a ayudar a cargar a la Robot y después dejarla en el cuarto de Lisa —

Lori:bueno Painwheel ¿Que es eso ? -dijo sería porque quería saber en qué estaba involucrado su hermano menor a toda costa -

Painwheel:Es una compañera de laboratorio -dijo agarrando se del cuello ya que le empezaba a dolor el cuello porque en había hablado mucho más hoy que lo que estaba acostumbrado desde que Valentine le dañó sus cuerdas vocales -

Lisa:-estaba analizando al robot y vio queso cerebro era orgánico al ver eso se sorprendió bastante ya que esa tecnología era avanzada incluso para ella -Painwheel ¿Que quieres que haga con ella?-dijo confundida ya que vio que todos sus sistemas funcionando de buena manera -

Painwheel:-se acercó a la niña genio para empezarle a decir lo que quería-ayuda a recuperar sus recuerdos en los laboratorios ya que en cierta forma me recuerda pero están modificados sus recuerdos para que sea más agresiva lo leí en sus planos -dijo con algunas pausas al hablar por el dolor que le generaba el hablar-

Lisa:Entiendo -conectó al robot en su computadora haciendo que vea los datos y entre esos datos ocultos habían una opción de restaurar memoria y la activo - ya está Painwheel solo falta que despierte

—Pasó unos minutos para que despertara y cuando lo hizo empezó a observar todo el lugar y se puso en modo de combate —

:-empezó a despertarse pero se le hizo extraño no sentir nada -¿Donde estoy ? ¿Que le pasó a mi voz ? -dijo impresionada ya que era la primera vez consciente de su estado actual en el que se encontraba ahorita , bajo la cabeza para ver sus manos y se sorprendió al ver que era puro metal-¿Pero q -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por alguien que la abrazó por la espalda , giró su cabeza para ver quién era y aunque no lo expresaba estaba verdaderamente feliz en descubrir que la persona que la abrazaba era Painwheel -¿Eres en verdad tú Painwheel ?-dijo con intención de soñar contenta pero no lo logró y solo respondió al abrazo con otro abrazo -

Painwheel:-al ver que ella despertó empezó a soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad y después de eso la abrazó por la espalda -

:-seguía abrazandolo hasta que vio que 10 chicas a la vez entraron a la habitación y empezaron a ver a ella de una manera rara , se separo del abrazo-¿Quienes son ellas ?

Painwheel:-al escuchar esa pregunta agarró su pisaron rallado para responder la pregunta de su amiga "ellas son amigas y la que usa lentes es la que me ayudo a recuperar tu memoria en los laboratorios y a re programarte ya que tenías en tu nuevo cuerpo la orden de obedecer a Valentine" , le pasó él pisaron para que leyera lo que escribió -

:-agarró él pisaron pero dijo algo antes que empezara a leer -Painwheel veo que aún tus cuerdas vocales no se han recuperado de la vez que Valentine te las daño -después de decir eso empezó a leer lo que él escribió en él pisaron -

—Todas las hermanas estaban sorprendido al saber la razón porque su hermano no hablaba mucho y cuando lo hacía y terminaba de hablar se agarraba su cuello como si le doliera bastante —

:-terminó de leer-o ya veo Painwheel -volteó a ver a la segunda hermana más pequeña del grupo y se paró para acercarse a esa niña para cargarla - muchas gracias niña -dijo con su voz robótica después de eso bajo a la niña y se acercó a Painwheel de nuevo-Oye Painwheel lo siento por haberte golpeado ase rato

Painwheel:-agarró su pisaron y escribió "no te preocupes acuérdate que tengo una regeneración alta" -después de haber respondido eso volteó a ver donde a todas las chicas y con su pisaron y escribió abajo "¿Puede quedarse ?" -

—Todas las chicas se juntaron y empezaron a discutir sobre eso y cómo le dirían a sus padres pero al final quedaron de acuerdo que si ya que Lisa sugirió hablar con ella pasa poder saber lo qué pasó a Lincoln en los laboratorios , todos al final le dijeron que si —

Painwheel:-se fue de esa habitación con hacía su habitación -

Lisa:chicas acuérdense que cuando Lincoln salga aprovechamos para preguntarle a su amiga robot

—Todas digieren si al mismo tiempo —


	15. Cap15:La alegria vuelve

—Toda la noche Painwheel estuvo hablando con sobre lo qué pasó desde que escaparon pero toda esa platica estaba siendo grabado en secreto por Luan ya que ella tiene cámaras en toda la casa y Lucy ya que estaba en los ductos de ventilación —

:¿Y dime quiénes son todas esas chicas ?-dijo con su voz metálica y robótica mientras jugaba con su cabeza como una bala de estambre -

Painwheel:-empezó a escribir en su pisaron y después se lo mostró a lo que escribió "no lo sé muy bien solo me sé el nombre de algunas de ellas y aparte solo llevo como 2 meses aquí y aún no entiendo porque Leni insistió en que me quedará e igual las demás chicas" dejo él pisaron alado del cuerpo de su amiga

:-agarró su cabeza y la puso enfrente del pisaron y empezó a leer lo que decía - eso es extraño pero tú siempre fuiste una persona con suerte -por accidente se le callo la cabeza y en el momento que tocó el piso presionó un botón en el piso y ese botón hizo que su voz cambiara ala original que tenía antes , el cuerpo mecánico fue por la cabeza-ya perdí el toque con este juego o mi voz volvió -dijo alegremente ya que su voz ahora puede expresar sentimientos -

Painwheel:-empezó a aplaudir como señal de alegría por lo que acaba de pasar con la voz de su amiga metálica -

:oye Painwheel -empezó a hablar en serio -¿Sabes algo de los otros 2? -empezó a mirarlo esperando la respuesta-

Painwheel:-soltó un suspiro de decepción ya que no sabía nada de sus 2 compañeros que escaparon de los laboratorios junto a él y y con su cabeza la agito de forma para decir que no -

:-soltó un suspiro también-bueno espero que ellos estén bien también como nosotros o mejor -dijo con una gran actitud positiva , agarró su cabeza y se la puso de nuevo donde estaba y volteó a ver a Painwheel-Oye y esa nueva máscara ¿Tu la hiciste Painwheel? -dijo con una gran curiosidad que le dio por ver su nueva máscara-

Painwheel:-agarró su pisaron de nuevo y borró lo que antes escribió y empezó a escribir de la respuesta de "Me la hizo Leni la chica bonita y distraída por mi cumpleaños" agarró la cabeza de ella y puso alado del pisaron -

:Miau -dijo al momento que Painwheel le agarró su cabeza y después empezó a leer lo que escribió y se sorprendió por lo último y empezó a moverse hacia Painwheel -Feliz pasado cumpleaños Painwheel

Painwheel:-ante el comentario de la empezó a acariciar la cabeza de ella -

:Miau -dijo ante las caricias que le daba su amigo -

—Lucy veía a su hermano podía ver el brillo de alegría que tenía su hermano mayor antes del secuestro , Lucy salió de los ductos y fue donde todas sus hermanas estaban reunidas esperando a la chica gótica —

Leni:¿Y cómo está Lincoln?-dijo bastante preocupada por su hermano menor ya que ella y ninguna de las chicas confían en esa chica gata robótica-

Lucy:Leni él tiene de nuevo el brillo que tú mencionaste cuando Lincoln volvió -dijo con su tono deprimente y serio pero se notaba que estaba feliz porque tenía una sonrisa pequeña en su cara -

—Todas las hermanas al escuchar eso se alegraron bastante ya que desde que volvió Lincoln no lo habían visto feliz lo más cercano sería cuando abrazó a Leni —

Lisa:bueno chicas recuerden que cuando salgan o se duerman recogemos la cinta de la cámara de Luan para ver la y podernos apreciar mejor a nuestro hermano feliz -dijo con su típica sonrisa que saca cuando le sale bien un experimento -

—Todas las chicas se emocionaron por él comentario de su hermana genio de la familia , pasó 2 horas para que salieran Painwheel y a buscar pistas y las hermanas aprovecharon para ver la grabación en la habitación de Luan y Luna—

Luan:-puso la cinta en su televisión y se sentó con todas sus hermanas para ver el video junto a ellas-

—Empezaron a ver la conversación que tuvo con la robot y en verdad notaron que tenía una alegría como antes pero unas palabras de parte de la chica sin cabeza empezó a reinar en las cabezas de todas las chicas a excepción de Lucy que eran "¿Sabes algo de los otros 2?" Y esa pregunta generó varias dudas entre todas las chicas presentes y eran ¿Quienes son esos otros 2? ¿Qué relación tenía con su hermano? Y ¿Porque se separaron los 4 ? Leni no le tomó mucha importancia ya que se fijó más que le dijo a su amiga sobre lo de la máscara y que ella lo hizo al escuchar eso le alegró bastante —

Lisa:bueno chicas la primera face del plan fue todo un éxito ahora la fase 2 vamos a descubrí cómo eran las cosas en el lugar donde estuvo Lincoln estos 2 años con la gata

—Lisa empezó a crear el plan para llevar la operación de mañana —


	16. Cap16:Desenterrando el pasado

—Mientras las chicas estaban viendo ese video de Lincoln con ellos 2 estaban buscando en el lugar donde tenía programado ir para informar a Valentine —

:-volteó a ver a Painwheel algo preocupada-¿Estas listos Painwheel ? Te advierto que estos chicos si están preparados para ti ya que Valentine está enojada por las últimas veces que la interrumpiste

Painwheel:-volteó a ver a para responder su pregunta -Si -dijo con bastante seguridad y ansiedad ya que en verdad quería empezar a descuartizar a guardias -

-Los 2 empezaron acercarse al lugar y empezaron a eliminar a los guardias uno por uno de manera silenciosa y se podría decir un poco cruel ya que Painwheel los mataba con su cola y con unos laceres que podía lanzar y así estuvieron una hora entera matando a los guardias de Valentine hasta llegar con ella y ambos al mismo tiempo en la oficina de Valentine—

Valentine:-volteó a ver quién entró a su oficina pero no se sorprendió para nada al ver quienes eran las que entraron a su oficina-valla valla miren quién recuperó la memoria esperaba más de ti -dijo enojada y lista para el combate -

:te dije en esos laboratorios que me iba a vengar de ti por lo que le hiciste a todos nuestros compañeros y por convertirme en una máquina -dijo bastante enojada por solo ver a Valentine-

Valentine:Pues tu venganza tendrá que esperar por tu venganza ya que no pelearé contra ti hoy -volteó a ver a Painwheel con una mirada que indicaba que era la hora de matar -Pero contra él sí y para asegurarme que no interfieras estuve haciendo esto -silbó para llamar a su nueva creación -Double ataca a

Double:-cuando la llamaron callo del techo y se veía como una función mal hecha de varias partes humanas en descomposición pero lo más sorprendente fue que cuando empezó a atacar a tomó su forma anterior o sea y con las mismas habilidades que tenía ella cuando era empezó a atacarle -

:-estaba bastante sorprendida por lo que vio porque esa cosa repugnante se transformó en ella antes de ser un robot y tenía sus mismas habilidades -

Painwheel:-se distrajo un momento por lo que vio y recibió una serie de cortadas de Valentine y su serrucho -

Valentine:-aprovechó que se distrajo Painwheel y lo atacó con una serie de cortes con su serrucho y cuando acabó acabó le lanzó una jeringa que iba a su pecho -

Painwheel:-al ver que esa jeringa se dirijo a su pecho la bloqueo con su cola y la destruyó haciendo que el líquido de esa jeringa caiga sobre el -¿Que es esto? -no tardo más de 5 segundos para que empezara a sentirse que se están quemando vivo y soltó un grito de mucho dolor -

:-no podía ayudar a su amiga ya que estaba bloqueando los ataques de Double -

Double:-seguía atacando sin parar hasta que vio un punto ciego y se transformó en Painwheel y con su cola le pegó a haciendo que caiga y ella aproveche para convertirse en Peacock y empezar a atracarla con las bombas -

Valentine:-se acercó a Painwheel y le volvió a hacer más cortes para después lanzarlo contra la pared y lanzarle una lluvia de cuchillas sobre el-

:-al ver que ella no su amigo tenía la oportunidad de ganar decidió disparar sus laceres al techo haciendo que caiga sobre las bombas de Double a Valentine y a Double y rápido se llevó Painwheel fuera del lugar aprovechando la cortina de polvo que cubría la fuga de ambos-

—Ambos se refugiaron en un callejón y tardó bastante tiempo en terminarse de regenerarse Painwheel por tantos cortes , después de eso volvieron a la casa Loud —

:tuvimos suerte de salir con vida de ahí -dijo con bastante alivio -

Painwheel:-también están de acuerdo yq su también sentía que no iba a ganar contra Valentine ya que ella tenía más experiencia en combate -

—Ambos estaban calmados en la habitación y se sorprendieron al ver la hora que era cerca de la medianoche , se sorprendió al ver que Painwheel se había quedado durmiendo en su codo al ver eso lo acostó en la cama—

:-estuvo apunto de dormirse hasta que vio entrar a Lisa -¿Que pasa niña ? -pregunto curiosa ya que era la primera vez que hablaba con una de ellas sí que Painwheel este ahí -

Lisa:¿Puedes venir ? Quiero hacerte unas preguntas -dijo sería y mirándola fija mente -

:claro -empezó a seguir a la niña hasta su cuarto donde estaban todas las chicas eso hizo que se empezara a sentir incómoda por eso -¿Que es lo qué pasa ? -pregunto nerviosa

Lori:Queremos que nos cuente lo que le pasó a nuestro hermano durante los 2 años que estuvo desaparecido -dijo con autoridad y desesperación porque en verdad quería saber -

:Un momento -empezó a contar a las chicas-Si son sus hermanas , el me contó sobre ustedes antes de olvidar , siéntense esto va a se una larga noche -empezó a contar todo lo que pasaba en los laboratorios sobre los experimentos y algunas anécdotas -

—Todas las hermanas escuchaban con atención lo que decía , al final todas quedaron sorprendidas al saber porque su hermano cambió tanto porque tiene esas cicatrices en su cara y el origen de sus parásitos , todas quedaron rotas por lo que escuchaban ya que enserio no creería que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel —


	17. Cap17: Desenterrando el pasado parte 2

—Todas las chicas estaban sentadas enfrente de listas para escuchar lo que tenga que decir la chica robot —

:Painwheel y yo junto a otros 2 amigos escapamos de unos laboratorios donde nos usaban como ratas de laboratorios ese lugar era un verdadero infierno pero las cosas empeoran cuando te ponen tu parasito créame no exagero ya que no solo nos quitan nuestra Inocencia y felicidad si no también nuestras memorias haciendo que olvidemos a nuestros seres queridos poco a poco normal mente escogen a adolescentes y pubertos para los experimentos ya que los parásitos se adaptan mejor y más rápido en esos cuerpos , nos obligaban a ver cómo cuando llegaba un nuevo y le instalaban el parasito en su cuerpo aún recuerdo bien cómo fue el de Painwheel le cocieron su máscara en su cara y le inyectaron en la vena una sustancia de 2 colores no me acuerdo cuales eran pero si lo que hacía esa inyección le dio su habilidad de agujas pero no terminaron las cosas ahí con él le mejoraron el parasito para que tenga regeneración y la es de los pocos que han sufrido alguna mejora de parasito ya que casi todos mueren de formas horribles por eso , se llevaba con todos en el lugar en especial con Peacock y Bigwolf probablemente sea porque eran de su edad pero poco a poco el brillo con el que llegó se fue desapareciendo en especial la muerte de Squilky ya que también se llevaba muy bien con ella , ella murió por una mejora de su parasito que terminó destruyendo le todo su cerebro y Painwheel lo vio todo con todo los demás me acuerdo que después de eso fue a mi habitación con Peacock y se quedaron a dormir ya que los 2 estaban muy traumados por ver la muerte de su amiga , algo que también le cambio demasiado su personalidad fue cuando le instalaron la cola ya que literalmente le abrieron su espalda cuando están consiente y después se la instalaron haciendo que se conecte con su espalda y a todos nos dolían muchos las pruebas porque consistían en varias cosas pero lo peor se lo llevaba él ya que probaban su regeneración con cortadas,golpes,quemaduras y hasta atravesándole el corazón pero la única forma de matarlo es cortándole la respiración , algo que le animo mucho fue cuando en secreto hicimos un altar de Día de muertos con los recuerdos que aún nos quedaban de nuestros familiares y me acuerdo que ahí estaban ella,ella y ella -apunto hacia la chica rubia linda pero distraída , luego a la de pelo corto de ropa morada y roquera y por último apunto hacia la niña gótica -

—Todas las hermanas se quedaron sorprendidas ya que eran las únicas en que Painwheel ya había recordado su nombre —

R:Fortune:durante 2 largos años estuvimos ayudando los que podíamos y seguíamos vivos a Painwheel,Peacock y Bigwolf ya que eran los más jóvenes de los laboratorios pero eso no evitó que sufrieran un infierno , a Painwheel le cortaron sus cuerdas vocales cuando tenía su regeneración baja haciendo que no se regenere bien y que le duela el hablar a Peacock le sacaron los ojos y Bigwolf lo llenaban de esteroides muy potentes que hacía que su cuerpo apenas funcionara bien, en los laboratorios nunca usábamos nuestros nombres nos llamábamos como nuestro proyecto yo era el proyecto y su hermano era el proyecto Painwheel , comíamos solo vitaminas en polvo con un vaso de agua , una vez al mes nos ataban a todos en una silla para darnos descargas eléctricas para eliminar sentimientos a la hora de matar muchos fuimos afectados por eso en especial a Painwheel y creo que ustedes lo notaron bien su enorme cambio de personalidad , solo tenían piedad con nosotros cuando pasábamos pruebas con un 100% de resultados positivos y cuando pasaba eso nos premiaban con alguna cosa que quisiéramos una vez Painwheel le pidió unos cómics y se lo dieron , pero en general lo que pasaba en esos laboratorios era sufrimiento muertes y olvidos -dijo todo con su voz de robot ya que no sentía la suficiente fuerza para contarlo con su voz ya que no quería sonar débil -

—Todas las hermanas se sentía muy sorprendida por todo el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar en esos laboratorios y nadie quería decir nada pero Lisa decidió romper el silencio que se había hecho —

Lisa: ¿Cómo escaparon de ahí? ¿Quiénes eran los 2 con los que escaparon? Y ¿Cómo terminaste así? -Pregunto seria como era de costumbre -

:escapamos cuando nos iban a trasladar a otros laboratorios por Colombia ya que en los camiones que íbamos le falló el motor por una descarga de Painwheel y aprovechamos para escapar pero el problema que nos terminamos separando ya que uno de 4 tenía un chip de rastreo y no sabíamos quién y para evitar que atraparan a todos nos separamos y terminamos en lugares diferentes Painwheel terminó aquí los 2 no sé donde estén y yo termine siendo la que traía al rastreador y por eso me encontraron y capturaron para transformarme en lo que soy ahora y las otras 2 personas son nuestras compañeras Parasol y Fukua la primera es una chica bella y muy ágil en el combate y la segunda era un clon de una de nuestras compañeras pero aunque sea un clon la queríamos -dijo todo eso aún con su tono de voz de metal - una pregunta ¿Cuál es su verdadero nombre de Painwheel ?

—Todas las hermanas se sorprendieron al escuchar la respuesta de la chica gata y todas se voltearon a ver de nuevo a la chica robot —

Todas al mismo tiempo: Lincoln

Lola: Oye una última pregunta ¿hay alguna otra razón por la que se separaron aparte de ese chip?

:-empezó a pensar -Si en el camión descubrimos que varios proyectos de laboratorios conectados al nuestro estaban haciendo lo mismo qué pasó con nosotros, nos separamos para de cierta forma vengarnos de forma de ellos y destruir todos sus demás proyecto fuera de los laboratorios donde estuvimos, bueno buenas noches -después de decir eso se fue de la habitación hacia la que estaba con Painwheel y entró y se acostó alado de él como si fuera un gato -


	18. Cap18: Los sujetos de pruebas parte 3

Valentine:-entró al comedor donde estaban todos reunidos los sujetos de prueba aún con vida -qué decepción muy pocos siguen vivos -dijo algo cansada ya que poco de sus experimentos tenían frutos - bueno vengan conmigo es hora de trasladarlos a los nuevos laboratorios -dijo mientras encadenaba las manos de Painwheel, ,Fukua y Parasol y les inyectó en el cuello una droga que evita que puedan usar sus parásitos para poder causar problemas -

-Los 4 no pusieron ningún tipo de resistencia mientras encadenaba sus manos y le inyectaban esa droga y después de eso empezaron a seguir a Valentine hasta un camión donde metieron a los 4 en la parte trasera del camión -

Valentine: nos vemos -dijo cerrando las puertas del camión para que no se escapen en el camino hacia el otro laboratorio, fue con el conductor y su compañero de viaje -ya están listos chichos tenga esta es mi parte del trato el resto se la darán cuando lleguen -les dio una carpeta con 2 cheques de dinero -y recuerden estos chicos son peligrosos seguro que pueden con esto -dijo bastante dudosa dela calidad de los trabajos de esos 2 sujetos-

Lenar: no se preocupe estaremos bien nosotros somos también de laboratorios -se quitó su guante enfrente de Valentine y mostró que su mano era hielo -

Valentine:-vio un poco sorprendida la mano del chico -está bien pero si dejas escapar aunque sea solo uno de ellos te matare -dijo quitándose su cubre boca y amenazando con una de sus jeringas a Lenar-

Lenar: no se preocupe, bueno será mejor que nos vallamos para entregarlos de una vez -después de decir eso se fue del lugar y entró a la carretera que se dirigía a E.U más específicamente a Texas -

—Mientras dentro del camión se encontraban los 4 encadenados viéndose a los uno a los otros ya que sabían que cuando llegaran iban a seguir sufriendo más o mucho peor —

Fukua: ¿Ustedes no recuerdan nada de su vida?-pregunto algo incomoda ya que intentaba romper el silencio que había ahí-

—Todos dijeron que no a excepción de Painwheel que solo giró su cabeza de forma rápida para decir que no —

Parasol: ¿Cuánto tiempo dura la droga?-dijo algo fastidia ya que no podía usar su parasito -

: no sabemos -dijo en un tono de voz neutral ya que eso no le importaba lo que le importaba, lo que le preocupaba era el estado de Painwheel ya que una semana atrás vio cómo le instalaron su cola de manera cruel e inhumana -¿Cómo sigues Painwheel aún te duele la espalda y el cuello?-dijo viéndolo de manera preocupada ya que de cierta forma ella lo empezó a ver a Painwheel como un hermano menor desde la muerte de Squilky -

Painwheel:-estaba sentado sin mostrar ningún sentimiento hasta que escuchó a su amiga gatuna que volteó a verlo el solo negó con la cabeza para decir que no ya que no podría hablar -

Fukua: ¿Ustedes si pudieran escapar que harían? Yo tal vez busque una vida como cocinera -decía intentando sonar animada para hacer menor incómodo el momento -

—Las demás chicas no sabían que decir solo y lo único que hicieron fue quedarse en silencio pero fue Painwheel el que rompió el silencio está vez —

Painwheel: Vengarme -dijo de forma lenta y temible como en una película de terror, después de decir eso le empezó arder el cuello hasta tal punto que le doliera mucho y sin darse cuenta su habilidad de auto regenerarse evolucionó y empezaba a eliminar la droga que le inyectó Valentine y solo eso sí no también soltó unas chispas de electricidad muy pequeñas -

—Todas quedaron sorprendidas ya que era la primera vez que hablaba desde que le colocaron su cola y más por lo que dijo ya que al ponerse a pensar descubrieron que también querían venganza contra los laboratorios y en específico contra Brain y Valentine —

M, Fortune:-volteó a Painwheel y notó que soltó unas chispas de electricidad y al ver eso se le ocurrió un plan-Si en verdad quiere escapar de aquí Painwheel tendrás que aguantar esto -con las garras de sus pies empezó a atacarlo con gran velocidad -

Painwheel:-al principio estaba confundido porque le empezó a atacar pero al ver las partes que eran atacadas y ver que se regeneraba y al mismo tiempo empezó a desprender electricidad dejó que lo siguieran golpeando hasta el punto que soltó una pequeña explosión de electricidad haciendo que sea afectado el motor del auto y se detenga haciendo que choque contra un póster de luz dejando inconsciente a Lenar y Double -

—Por suerte no sufrieron grandes daños los 4 debido a sus parásitos que traían puestos ya que casi a todos les daban mucha resistencia , Painwheel aprovecho para romper las cadenas con sus agujas y después liberar a sus compañeras y Fukua destruyó la puerta del camión donde estaban con un taladro que hizo con su cabello todos se bajaron del carro y fueron a donde estaban los conductores inconscientes para bajarlos del carro y para poder revisar lo que traían y después ver en el carro al final encontraron dinero pero lo que sorprendieron a los 4 es que esos sujeto y esa cosa a su lado era que traían información sobre las ubicaciones donde más fácil se les hace secuestrar gente para sus experimentos , pero también encontraron los planos de un chip que por presupuesto solo les instaló a unos de ellos 4 pero no decía a quién -

M, Fortune:-preocupada por la situación ingenió un plan para que no los atraparan, agarró los papeles de las ubicaciones y el reparto entró ellos -para evitar que nos atrapen y conseguir nuestra venganza iremos aquí a estas partes

—Todos vieron su parte que le tocó y se juntaron los 4–

: Parasol ¿crees que podamos reparar ese camión y usarlo para irnos a nuestros nuevos destinos? -dijo pasándole las llaves del vehículo -

Parasol: si tienes mucha suerte que solo se dañó la parte visual y nada importante el motor puede funcionar de nuevo si painwheel le da otra descarga eléctrica -dijo agarrando las llaves-

Painwheel:-al escuchar eso fue a donde estaba el motor del auto y usó su electricidad y logró reparar el motor de nuevo -

—Al ver eso todos se subieron al camión en la parte del conducto dejando atrás a Lenar y Double , todos estaban viendo el camino hasta llegar al primer destino que era el de —

:-abrazó a todos sus compañeros llorando y después se despidió y se bajó del camión -adió chicos espero volverlos a ver

—Los 3 también se despidieron y se fueron de esa ciudad donde dejaron a su compañera gatuna, tuvieron que quedarse en un motel para descansar y cenar, al ver la cena los 3 se quedaron sorprendidos ya que sentía que era la primera vez que veían comida ,al probarlo quedaron maravillados por su sabor —

Painwheel:-al terminar de cenar vio el control de la tele y sin darse cuenta lo prendió y vio que estaban pasando una serie sobre fantasmas y se la quedó viendo -

—Las 2 chicas consideraron el comportamiento de Painwheel como algo adorable y no lo interrumpieron —

—Al día siguiente estaban listos para partir al siguiente que dejaron fue a Painwheel, las 2 lo abrazaron con bastante fuerza ya que también lo veían como un hermanito menor —

Painwheel:-se separó del abrazo y antes de bajar les dijo a sus amigas-Gracias -después de eso se bajó y vio cómo el camión que lo trajo donde estaban sus amigas se iba y tal vez nunca las vuelva a ver -


	19. Cap19:amigos

Painwheel:-estaba durmiendo junto a y Leni ya que él comparte cuarto con ellas el cuarto , empezó a soñar con los últimos momentos que vivió con sus otras 2 amigas Fukua y Parasol y dormido dijo sus nombres -

Lucy:-ella estaba en los ductos de ventilación escribiendo un poema que llamaba "the Pain of the Painwheel" y se le hizo extraño que tan tarde alguien estuviera despierto ya que ella escuchaba a alguien hablar , fue donde escuchaba esa voz y vio que era su hermano durmiendo plácidamente con esa chica robot y Leni -deje estar soñando con sus amigas -dijo sin emoción pero en el fondo estaba feliz ya que casi no veía a su hermano dormir bien normal mente siempre tiene pesadillas -

Painwheel y :-Estaban desayunando con todos en la mesa de los grandes de cierta forma se le hacía incómodo ya que casi todos los veía raros ya que era la primera vez que comían con y aparte ella podía comer como una persona normal sin tener ningún problema -

Lisa:-tomaba nota de la robot ya que ella la consideraba de forma fascinante -

parece que tuviste una mañana de gatos ¿Entienden?

—Todos a excepción de su Padre y de dejaron escapar un gran suspiro por el chiste de su hermana la comediante—

Lola:vio por la ventana y al ver una especie de limosina pasando recordó que hoy tenía su concurso de belleza , rápido terminó de comer y se fue corriendo a su habitación a arreglarse para su competencia de belleza -

saben lo que dicen la belleza no puede esperar ¿Entienden? -después de decir eso se rio un poco junto a su padre y -

—Otra vez casi todos soltaron un suspiro por el mal chiste de la comediante de la familia , todos terminaron de comer al mismo tiempo y fueron a sus actividades diarios o eso eran lo que las hermanas querían hacerles creer a su hermano y amiga gatuna hasta que se fueran , pasó una media hora y se fueron a sus caza de pistas , las hermanas aprovecharon para entrar a la habitación y empezaron a buscar en el lado de de la habitación de Painwheel alguna pista sobre los compañeros de su hermana-

Lola:déjeme esto a mi -empezó a analizar toda la parte de la habitación que era de su hermano hasta que vio su antigua máscara que estaba sobre algo , fue a donde estaba y la levantó y vio un pequeño diario bajo la máscara -no es bueno escondiendo cosas -volteó a ver a sus hermanas -¿Que me ven? -dijo algo confundía ya que sus hermanas la estaban viendo fijamente con cara de asombro , empezó a leer el diario con voz alta -"Estos últimos días han sido tranquilo durante el tiempo que llevó en esta casa aún que ya no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme aquí a excepción en saber porque las chicas de esta casa y sus padres se me hacen muy familiares en especial Lucy,Leni y Luan y la chica pequeña de lentes pero las demás me siento extraño a su lado en especial la princesa y la fontanera"

Lisa:-empezó a pensar sobre lo que escuchó de parte de su hermana mayor -creó que eso significa 2 cosas que hemos hecho bien las cosas y las próximas en posible que recuerde de nosotros podrían ser Lana y Lola o que estamos presionando mucho a Painwheel y necesita que le demos más espacio -dijo seria y sin ningún sentimiento de alegría -

Luan:¿Pero qué pasa con la parte que dice que ya no tiene ninguna razón más para quedarse aquí con nosotras ? -dijo con una expresión de tristeza y no solo su rostro lo expresaba también su voz que se escuchaba muy triste-

Luna:no te tienes que preocupar acuérdate que nos está recordando como dijo Lisa aparte está apunto de recordar a Lana y Lola tal vez si cuentas más chistes como hoy en el desayuno no escuchaste que él también soltó un suspiro como antes de todo

Luan:tienes razón Luna vas a ayudarme a ensayar mis chistes-después de decir eso agarró la mano de su hermana y se la llevó a la fuerza a su habitación -

Lori:no dice nada más Lana -dijo sonando con una voz de curiosidad -

Lana:solo dice más experiencias y que al vivirla le daba dolores de cabeza con algunas imágenes borrosas de nosotras -dijo viendo a sus hermanas contenta porque ella y todas las presentes a excepción de Leni entendieron que le tuvieron que explicar pero al final todas se alegraron bastante al saber que su hermano estaba recordando poco a poco -

—Painwheel y estaban en grandes problemas ya que estaban enfrentándose contra Double ellos sólo pero no le podían ser frente —

Double:-al ver que sus enemigos estaban contra la pared decidió tomar su verdadera forma -es hora de morir- transformó su mano en una cuchilla pero antes de atravesar a alguno de ellos fue interrumpido por una explosión y después por una chica que le dio un empujón con una poderosa patada-

Painwheel:-se quedó asombrado al ver quién eran las personas que lo salvaron -

?:-después de darle una poderosa patada agarró a Painwheel y y salió del lugar corriendo con ellos-

Double:-vio que estaban escapando sus víctimas -NO ESCAPARAN-se transformó en Squilky y con gran velocidad empezó a perseguirlos pero se detuvo ya que enfrente de él apareció un montón de lágrimas explosivas -

?:-al ver que Double perseguía a sus compañeros empezó a lanzar un montón de sus lágrimas explosivas y cuando calló vio que eso calló trampa activo las lágrimas y explotaron enfrente de Double dejándola fuera de combate y después se fue con la otra chica que estaba cargando a Painwheel y -

Painwheel:-se desmayo unos segundos antes de la explosión que atrapó a Double -

—Pasaron una hora para que despertara Painwheel y en un edificio cerca donde viven las chicas —

Painwheel y :-se despertaron y al recordar que estaban luchando contra Double entraron y combate pero se calmaron al ver quienes estaban enfrente de ellos -

Painwheel:-al verlas empezó a llorar de alegría y las fue a abrazar-Fukua Parasol-dijo con una voz bastante grave y adolorido por que era la primera vez que esforzaba tanto su voz -

:-no sabía que hacer si ir a abrazar a sus amigas o quedarse parada , decidió la segunda opción -

Fukua y Parasol:-empezaron a abrazar con bastante alegria por ver a su pequeño amigo que lo consideraban un hermano menor-

Fukua:-vio a la robot y de inmediato la reconoció -dijo entre lágrimas al ver a su amiga transformada en una máquina -

:-al escuchar que mencionaban su nombre se unió al abrazo -

—Después del abrazo Paínwheel le explico todo lo que a pasado los últimos meses y empezó a explicar que ella tenía el rastreador y la atraparon y transfórmala en robot —

Parasol:¿Están viviendo con 10 chicas?-pregunto bastante sorprendida por la noticia -

Fukua:no sería 12 chicas por qué nos dijo qué hay una señora y contando a serían 12 chicas en total -dijo pensando en lo que dijo Painwheel -

Parasol:Pobre Painwheel vivir con 11 chicas en total en una misma casa-se paro con Fukua-bueno chicos los veremos mañana a las 4:50 pm aquí Painwheel se te ve mejor esa máscara que la otra y supongo que ya saben cómo ir -después de decir eso les dio un abrazo a sus amigos -

Fukua:yo te alcanzo Parasol voy a ir con y Painwheel en caso que esa cosa intente atacarnos en el camino

Parasol:-volteó a ver a su amiga -okey solo cuídalos bien -se fue sin decir nada más -

—Empezaron los 3 a caminar y ayudando a que se había lastimado la pierna en la pelea por suerte no era ninguna pieza clave , caminaron por las calles menos transitadas de la ciudad ya que no tenían ropa para cubrirse ya que no era normal ver en la calle a uña robot un niño con máscara y una chica de pelo verde que tiene una boca en su cabello , llegaron a la casa y en el techo fueron donde se despidieron las 2 de Fukua pero cuando entraron fueron sorprendidos por toda la familia que todos al mismo tiempo preguntaron —

Toda la familia: ¿QUIEN ES ELLA? -preguntaron toda la familia sorprendida porque vieron que vinieron ambos con una chica de pelo verde de piel morena pero lo más extraño fue que creyeron ver en su cabello una boca -


	20. Cap20: Cambios de planes

Painwheel:-estaba arreglándose para salir con hacía el restaurante que estaba anotada en la dirección en el papel que le dio Parasol , volteó a ver a y vio que se cubrió todo con una gabardina , el se había puesto unas prendas que se les hizo bastante familiar era una camisa de color naranja y un pantalón de mezclilla , volteó a verse en un espejo y al momento que se vio tubo un pequeño dolor de cabeza y de repente vio una imagen de él mismo con esa ropa y sin las cicatrices o su cola pero solo le duró unas segundos esas imágenes en su cabeza y no le tomó importancia a eso ya que ya no le importaba recordar por qué desierta forma le gustaba sus habilidades y su yo ahora porque aún que tuvo que sufrir en esos laboratorios pudo conocer a grandes personas como y Peacock -

:-giró su cabeza y volteó a ver a Painwheel y se sorprendió al verlo ya que el se vía tan normal -valla Painwheel te ves muy bien y normal pero lo único que faltaría sería ocultar tus cicatrices,tus ojos y tú cola -empezó a pensar en cómo ocultar sus partes dañadas por los experimentos - Ya se -empezó a buscar en los cajones hasta encontrar unos lentes de sol de Leni -Son perfectos -después de decir eso fue hacia Painwheel y se los pasó a su amigo-

Painwheel:-agarró los lentes y se los puso , al verse de nuevo en el espejo se dio cuenta que solo faltaba ocultar su cola , agarró su pisaron y volteó a ver a y empezó a escribir "¿Cómo escondo mi cola?" -

:-empezó a leer lo que escribió Painwheel- creó que necesitaremos a la niña genio de esta casa vamos por ella -después de decir eso salió de la habitación con Painwheel -

Painwheel:-se le hizo extraño ya que cuando se dirigía al cuarto de la genio todas las demás chicas empezaron a mirarlo de forma sorprendidas pero sobretodo de nostalgia y tristeza , él no entendía porque ellas lo empezaron a ver a él de esa forma -

—Entraron en la habitación de las niñas más pequeñas de la familia—

Lisa:-volteó a ver a las personas que entraron a su habitación , se sorprendió al ver a su hermano cómo se visto su hermano pero no mostró ningún signo de emoción y después volteó a ver a -deduzco que por su forma de vestir de ambos van a salir a un lugar público y me necesitan para ocultar la cola de Painwheel -soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento - desearía que un día me trajeran un reto de verdad -se acerco a la cola de su hermano con un lápiz con una punta muy fina y lo metió dentro de su cola y de repente se escuchó un "clip" y después de eso vio cómo se le calló la cola a su hermano dejando un orificio para volverla a meter-Ya esta y a juzgar por su expresión en tu rostro Painwheel te estás preguntando cómo lo hice bueno té lo explicaré cuando te saque los rayos X y al ver y analizar tu cola vi que la construyeron con un interruptor para quitarla en caso de emergencia y no te preocupes ve a con a su reunión yo cuidaré tu cola y aprovecharé para analizarla más a fondo

—Painwheel y ya ni le quisieron dar más importancia al tema de la cola ya que querían llegar a ver a sus amigas en ella dirección que Parasol les había dado—

—Salieron ellos 2 hacia la dirección que estaba apuntada en la memoria de —

—Todas las hermanas al ver que su hermano se fue con su amiga robot se fueron a la habitación de Lisa emocionadas y con lágrimas en sus ojos ya que volvieron a ver a su hermano cómo era antes pero esa ilusión no duró mucho —

Lisa:-vio las expresiones de sus hermanas-lamentó informales que el estaba vestido de estas forma porque iba a salir con a posiblemente a una zona con bastante gente y para evitar llamar la atención se vistieron de esa forma -dijo todo eso sin ninguna pizca de emoción -

—Todas soltaron un suspiro enorme de tristeza por la falsa esperanza que obtuvieron por ver a Lincoln como antes de todo lo de los laboratorios —

—Painwheel y estaban en la dirección que les dio Parasol y al final vieron que era un restaurante de comida mexicana , entraron al restaurante y no pasó mucho tiempo para ver a Parasol y Fukua ya que ellas 2 ya estaban en una mesa esperando a ellos , Painwheel y al ver a sus amigas se sentaron junto a ellas —

Parasol:-vio a sus amigos sentándose y se sorprendido al ver Painwheel ya que parecía una persona de su edad -Painwheel te ves bien así -dijo con una ligera sonrisa que empezaba a decorar su cara -

Fukua:-abrazó a sus 2 amigos después del comentario de Parasol y después de unos segundos se separo del abrazo y se sentó de nuevo -

:No hay hamburguesas de queso -dijo desanimada ya que no estaba su comida favorita -

Parasol:¿No se supone que eres un Robot y que los Robots no comen ? -dijo confundida ya que aún no entendía cómo funcionaba bien su amiga gata mecánica-

:yo puedo comer y saborear no todo mi cuerpo es de metal -dijo algo molesta -

—Empezaron a ver el menú para ordenar de comer , cuando terminaron de comer empezaron a pedir y posteriormente empezaron hablar sobre lo que le pasó a cada uno en sus vidas como saboteadores de esos laboratorios —

Parasol:-soltó un suspiro e hizo que el ambiente se empezaran a tomar serio-Painwheel la razón que estemos aquí es porque vamos a ayudarles con lo que queda de los laboratorios en esta ciudad y después de eso queremos que ustedes 2 vengan con nosotros a las demás ubicaciones donde se ubican los puestos que quedan por el país -dijo de manera seria-

Painwheel:-no tardo ningún segundo en pensar en una respuesta-Voy con ustedes -dijo de manera ronca y empezó a tomar agua de manera rápida ya que le empezó a arder el cuello por hablar -

:-le vio palmadas a Painwheel por la espalda-Yo también voy con ustedes -le pasó otro vaso de agua a Painwheel -

—Después que ambos tomarán su decisión llegó la comida y también se acabó el momento serio pero Painwheel empezó a pensar mientras comía de cómo iba a decírselo a esas chicas que lo estuvieron cuidando estos meses y si hay alguna forma de pagarles a ellas , también empezó a ver toda esta situación la oportunidad de ser una familia con sus amigas aunque al pensar que sería el único hombre de esa familia empezó a tener un sentimiento familiar como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes pero de forma más grande —


	21. Cap21: Nuevas decisiones

—Los 4 eran seguían comiendo en el restaurante ya que Fukua era de esas personas que no importaba cuanto comiera nunca engordaban , hasta qué pasó 1 hora trajeron la cuenta —

Parasol:-al ver el precio de la cuenta le empezó a dar unas inmensas ganas de matar a Fukua solo empezó a respirar y exhalar de manera rápido y continua -Fukua vamos a hablar llegando al hotel -dijo con un tono amenazador que espantaría a cualquiera-

Fukua:-al escuchar eso trajo saliva y se fue corriendo rápido sin decir nada-

:¿Quieres ayuda? -dijo con curiosidad ya que ella sabía que escapar de Parasol era un boleto al expreso del dolor garantizado-

Parasol:no te preocupes volverá al hotel ya sabes que ella no sobrevive sola como nosotros -dijo con una sonrisa en su cara que casi siempre estaba seria-

Painwheel:¿Ya le dijiste? -dijo esta vez más despacio para evitar otro dolor de garganta  
-

Parasol:no aún no se lo dijo sabes que eso podría dejarla dañada de una forma muy mala para su estado mental -dijo algo deprimida al recordar que tenía que hablar con Fukua -

:estoy contigo Parasol , Painwheel cuando nos vallamos con ellas le podríamos decir todo a Fukua

Parasol:-se levantó y de su billetera sacó un poco de dinero y con ese dinero pagó la cuenta -bueno los veremos mañana por la noche en esta ubicación para acabar con los últimos laboratorios y junto a ellos a Double y Valentine de una vez de todas -despuésde decir esas palabras se fue del lugar -

:Y ¿Como se los dirás a ellas sobre esto? -dijo tranquila pero en el fondo preocupada ya que sabía que esas chicas eran las hermanas de Painwheel y sabía que sería difícil para ellas perder a su hermano de nuevo -

Painwheel:-solo levantó sus brazos para indicar que se las arreglaría en el proceso -

—Ambos se fueron del restaurante para llegar a la casa Loud entraron por la puerta y vieron el típico caos de toda la casa que para la familia Loud era normal —

Painwheel:-rápidamente fue con hacía su cuarto y rápido ambos volvieron a su típica apariencia , después de arreglarse se fueron a la habitación y laboratorio de Lisa pero antes de llegar algo hizo que se detuvieran -

Lana y Lola:-Estaban peleándose como siempre por toda la casa hasta que su pelea las llevó al piso de arriba -

Painwheel:-veía cómo esas niñas gemelas bloqueaban el paso y vio que ellas se estaban peleándose por una rebanada de pizza , se acerco a ambas niñas y la tomó y con unas de sus agujas que sacó de su dedo partió la rebanada en 2 y le dio a cada una de las niñas una rebanada de pizza -

Lola y Lana:-Las 2 al mismo tiempo al ver que su hermano le quitó la rebanada de pizza dijeron-Hey -después de eso vieron que Painwheel sacó una de sus agujas vieron que él la divido y después vieron que él se las devolvió la rebaña ahora en 2 ambas gemelas dijeron casi como instinto -Gracias Lincoln -después de escucharse a ellas mismas lo que acaban decir y al ver que él llevó su mano a su cabeza al escuchar eso dijeron rápido -Gracias Painwheel -Lo dijeron algo nerviosa pero después de eso se fueron a su habitación con sus rebanadas de pizza-

Painwheel:-se quedó algo confundido al escuchar esas palabras que dijeron esas niñas "Gracias Lincoln" llevó su mano a su cabeza porque le empezó a doler la cabeza y empezó haber algunas imágenes de esas niñas pero 2 años más jóvenes-Lola Lana -Lo dijo de manera despacio con una voz ronca diciendo esos 2 nombres -

:-vio preocupada a su amigo que se llevó su mano ala cara y también escuchó los 2 nombres que dijo el -¿Estas bien? -dijo recargándose en el hombro de él -

Painwheel:-se recuperó de ese dolor de cabeza rápido - Si -dijo tranquilo y sin más dolores de cabeza -

:vamos por tu cola -empezó a caminar los pocos metros que faltaba para llegar ala habitación de Lisa junto a Painwheel -ya volvimos niña genio

Lisa:-volteó a ver a Painwheel y a al escuchar que ellos 2 entraron - supongo que ustedes vienen por esto -se volteo un segundo para agarrar la cola de Painwheel -déjeme instalarlo

Painwheel:-solo se volteó y empezó a esperar que la niña genio le instalara la cola en su espalda -

Lisa:-agarró la cola y instaló en la espalda de su hermano-ya está instalada de nuevo tu cola Painwheel

Painwheel:-empezó a mover su cola sin ningún problema y sin decir nada se fue de la habitación dejando sola a y Lisa-

si no te importa me gustaría hacerte un chequeo ya que últimamente tus piezas las estoy viendo algo desgastadas

:-empezó a pensar en sus últimas peleas y recordó que recibió varios golpes-Okey -se sentó en la cama de la niña lista para su revisión -

Lisa:-empezó a revisar ala robot primero su estado físico observando sus partes dañadas y reparándolas , después la conectó a su tableta y empezó a ver todos los archivos para saber que a estado haciendo con su hermano pero lo que la dejó sorprendida fue cuando vio el archivo de hoy donde la robot y su hermano estaban comiendo con otras 2 chicas pero la parte que en verdad la dejó sorprendida fue que escuchó que ellos se planeaban ir de la casa cuando acaben con sus objetivos-


	22. Cap22:¿Ahora que?

Lisa:la razón por la que las llamé fue que descubrí algo muy triste -saco su tableta y le mostré el video que logro sacar en la memoria de sobre la decisión de Lincoln en irse de casa -

—Todas las hermanas se acercaron haber lo que Lisa les quería enseñar en su tableta al principio todas vieron confundidas el video ya que ahí aparecía una chica pelirroja que estaba comiendo con su hermano y también con la otra chica que había venido a dejar a su hermano la otra vez pero a la final del video ya no le tomaron importancia a esa chica a lo que le tomaron mucha importancia fue la propuesta que dio y todavía más importaba que su hermano la aceptara —

—Todas a excepción de Lisa soltaron un enorme "¿QUE?" que se escuchó en toda la casa y hasta se podría decir que hizo un poco de eco —

Lori:¿Cómo que se va a ir? -pregunto muy molesta ya que ella y ninguna de sus otras hermanas querían pasar por lo mismo-

Lisa:Lo qué pasa es que es posible que a esas 3 chicas las vea el cómo una familia ya que acuérdense que él no recuerda casi nada y apenas logró recordar los nombres de algunas de nosotras

—Todas les dolió mucho lo que digo Lisa ya que eso significa que no significaban nada para su hermano —

Lynn:Hay alguna forma de detenerlo para que no tome esa decisión -dijo preocupada por lo que vio -

Lola:Yo opinó que mejor nos encargamos de sus amigas -dijo con una gran sonrisa malvada y con un tono de maldad pura también -

Lisa:Lola lamentó decirte que ellas son como Lincoln ya que les recuerdo que nos dijo que a todos les instalaron un parasito o mejoras mecánicas con el objetivo de crear Armas en resumen molestarlas sería una terrible idea

Lucy:¿Entonces que hacemos? -dijo sin sentimiento alguno que ya era de costumbre-

Lisa:Si la hay pero no creo que tengamos el suficiente tiempo para hacerla -dijo sería y revisando su tableta -

Lori:Y ¿Cuál es esa forma? -dijo algo desesperada ya que quería hace todo lo posible para mantener a su hermano en la casa-

Lisa:La única forma que veo posible que se pueda quedar serian 2 opciones seguir actuando como si nunca se hubiera ido o que cree una vacuna que ataque a sus parásitos y le permita recordar -dijo mientras analizaba la muestra de sangre que le sacó a Painwheel desde su tableta -

Lana:Y ¿Porque no haces esa vacuna que dices?-pregunto confundida ya que ella sabía que su hermana menor era capaz de hacerla-

Lisa:No es tan fácil tengo que tomar una muestra directa del parasito y para eso necesito hacerle una operación pero el problema es que su factor curativo hace que regenera su piel de manera instantánea haciendo que de vuelva a general su piel en cuestión de segundos y otro punto es si hago la vacuna con los datos que tengo puedo ser que no sea efectiva esa vacuna y en lugar de curarlo lo dañé más ya que apañas con ayuda de esos clavos que tiene clavados en sus hombros puede controlar esos parásitos ya que liberan un tranquilizante que calma al parasito y si no la hago bien podría hacer que los parásitos tomen el control y le hagan daño a Lincoln y otro punto en contra la persona de los laboratorios que tenían un parasito parecido al de Lincoln ahora es un robot sin parasito -dijo cada palabra con su tono serio pero se podía notar una ligera tristeza combinada con ira-

—Todas se quedaron más desanimadas por cada punto en contra para hacer la vacuna que dijo su hermana genio —

—Todas las hermanas estaban discutían de alguna forma para hacer la vacuna hasta que 2 personas entraron por la ventana e interrumpieron esa reunión—

:¿Que está pasando? -pregunto agarrando su cabeza para empezar a jugar con ella-

Painwheel:-estaba alado de observando parte de la discusión de todas esas chicas y pregunto lo mismo que pero con su pisaron escribió-

—Todas se voltearon a ver a ambos chicos que acababan de entrar por la ventana —

Luan:No se supone que salieron -pregunto con curiosidad ya que antes de iniciar la reunión se aseguraron que ellos 2 hubieran salido-

:Si pero regresamos ya que para llegar a donde nos toca ir tenemos que pasar por unas vías públicas y necesitamos nuestras prendas -dijo dejando su cabeza en el escritorio mientras su cuerpo buscaba las ropa de ellas y de Painwheel- Ya las tengo -agarró su ropa y se la puso rápido ya que solo era una gabardina -Ten Painwheel -le pasó su ropa a su compañero y después agarró su cabeza y se la acomodó de nuevo en su cuerpo -

Painwheel-agarró su ropa que le pasó su compañera y después de eso se fue al baño a cambiarse ya que todas estaban reunidas en su habitación por alguna razón que él desconocía-

:¿Y? ¿Van a decirme lo que sucede o que? -digo mientras fingía que se lamía a sí misma -

Lisa:Lo qué pasa aquí es que queremos crear una vacuna para nuestro hermano y poder ayudarle a recuperar su memoria pero necesito más información sobre su parasito pero el prometo que no puedo sacarle más pruebas por su regeneración molecular que actúa en cuestión de segundos -empezó a pensar en una brillante idea-¿Crees poderme conseguir información sobre el parasito de Lincoln? -dijo con bastante ilusión de poder saber más datos sobre el parasito de su hermano-

:Lo que sea para poder ayudar a un amigo -se volvió a quitar la cabeza e introdujo su mano en su cuello mecánico y de ahí sacó unos papeles -ten lo robe cuando fue salvadas por mis amigas -se volvió a poner su cabeza en su lugar -

Painwheel:-volvió a entrar a la habitación pero con un estuche de guitarra y sin su cola-

:Veo que si sirvieron mis consejos y ya pudiste quitarte la cola , bueno vámonos ya va anochecer y es mejor así porque tendremos el factor sorpresa -dijo saliendo por la ventana -  
Painwheel:-solo vio a las chicas y después salió con -

Lisa:-empezó a leer la información que le dio la robot-Con esto podré creer la vacuna normalmente estoy en contra contra fin los sentimientos humanos pero ahora es un momento especial -después de eso soltó una gran sonrisa y un bailecito de alegria-

—Todas las chicas hicieron lo mismo ya que por fin recuperarían al 100% a su hermano —


End file.
